Crossing Fates
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Fate can really lead you to some bad situations, but among the bad there are also good. After Arturia Pendragon and Jeanne D'arc meet a man known as Diarmuid on a subway on the way to the mall, a new path for them is unlocked, and they realize that fate really can change in one moment. DiarmuidxArturia, future pairings added later.
1. Light Touch of Fates

**A/N: So, I am here to bring you yet another new story. I really hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Type Moon's**

* * *

 _ **Crossing Fates**_

 _ **Light Touch of Fates**_

 _Thursday, September 29_

The sound of a door clicking is what caused Diarmuid to awaken from his slumber. Not only was there clicking, there were cameras going off and questions being thrown at someone - that someone being his elder brother. The sounds had become very familiar to them both ever since the record studio offered him a contract after seeing him perform at small events such as picnics and karaoke nights at local bars and clubs. They were really starting to become a pain.

"Dia!" the man in the other room called, continuing his daily routine by waking Diarmuid up. Most of the time, his younger sibling would end up being awake right as he got home from his morning jog, but he still always called Diarmuid's name just in case he was not already awake to get to his job.

The brother of the handsome man with the beauty mark underneath his right eye was none other than Cu Chulainn Ua Duibhne, a popular singer who sang just about any genre. The blue-haired male was quite popular with women, making them long for his attention. His songs and way of singing made him appeal to both genders instead of one. He was definitely what one would call handsome, looking good in anything he wore even with his odd hair and eye color.

The sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer, until they stopped outside the doorway. "Get up. It's seven o'clock", he informed the sleeping man simply. Diarmuid moaned in response. He heard Cu sigh. Once again, the footsteps started. Suddenly, the blanket was whipped off his body within a second. A cold air came across the younger Irishman.

Diarmuid moaned as the few small hairs he had on his body started to stand up. "Don't make me take your pillow too." The raven-haired man opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, who somehow had no sweat trickling his body at all. He wondered how someone could run two miles and not be sweating, let alone not even look tired.

"Ugh, fine", he groaned, as he got up from his bed and picked up the comforter that Cu had thrown off. "So, how did the paparazzi see you this time?"

"A little kid pointed me out", his brother answered casually. He was used to this for some reason. Diarmuid had no idea how much tolerance one would need to possess to get used to people trying to figure out every little detail of their life.

"Wait, a little kid? Did they just recognize you or have they heard your music before? Because your music is…a little _suggestive_ ", Diarmuid stated, trying to find the perfect words that described Cu's music.

"Probably just recognized me from somewhere", Cu answered. "Anyway, you should start going out more", he told the male.

"Why? I'm fine here. And what does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me, because I don't want my little brother to be moping around for the rest of his life about how he couldn't get a good woman to save his life", the blue-haired man responded. Finally placing the last pillows on the bed, Diarmuid turned to look at Cu.

"I'm not moping around. I'm just making everybody's life easier by _not_ having their fiancees accidentally fall in love with me. It's working tremendously by the way", he snarked back.

"I don't give a damn about how it's working. As your older brother, I strongly suggest that you go out and have a good time with your buddies. Get a young lass who is _not_ in love with you just because of that goddamned mole and have a normal relationship."

"What is this? Miracle City? The only women who have naturally high Magical Resistance are either already taken or aren't dumb enough to date someone who walks down a street and has somebody tell them to have their baby!"

"Look, will you just _try_ to find someone who likes you for _you_? Just do me this one favor, you don't have to do anything else I tell you to again", Cu stated.

"Why the hell are you telling me this when you don't have a girlfriend? Why not worry about your love life instead of mine?" asked Diarmuid.

"It's hard to find someone who is not famous and is not crazy."

"Aren't our problems the same?"

"No, because you don't sing for a living. You have a normal life where people _don't_ point you out when you're in the middle of a crowd. You only have the problem of women, my friend. And that, every man can relate to", the elder male said, causing the younger one to shake his head. Cu laughed.

"How do I live with you?"

"It's one of the many miracles that happen here in Miracle City. And I'll make you an offer. If you somehow manage to get yourself a lovely, little lass, then I'll get _myself_ a lovely, little lass. We got a deal?" Cu asked his younger brother.

Diarmuid sighed. "Fine, fine. We got a deal. And you better hold your end of the bargain."

"Oh come on, Dia. I'm a man with honor. Of course, I'll keep my word. Now go get some clothes on and get ready for work. I'm tired of looking at you when you're almost in the nude", Cu told him before leaving.

"Okay, _Mom_ ", Diarmuid retorted, as he grabbed a green button-down shirt.

* * *

"Let's go, Arturia! We're going to end up having to search through the _leftovers_!" a short blonde girl yelled at her friend.

"Fine, fine, let's go!" the other female yelled, as the two dashed out of the Japanese-style apartment.

The two women ran towards the subway in hopes of getting to the mall on time to get all the good deals and good clothes. Although Arturia wasn't a huge fan of shopping or clothes, she heard that there was an amazing Japanese restaurant near the mall that she had always had her eye on since she and her roommate as well as best friend, Jeanne, moved into their apartment.

Jeanne was a short French girl with blonde hair that was half-short, half-long with the long part being braided back to keep it from becoming a nightmare. Her personality was sweet and caring, although she was a huge tease near the people she was close too. Arturia, who was also very short and had blonde hair, was born in Britain and had a more serious attitude. She did show her soft side to specific people however.

The two raced into the subway, only seconds before it closed. The two high-fived at their accomplishment. "I think we'll make it", Jeanne stated happily.

"Hopefully", added Arturia. The two of them stayed quiet for a small moment, before Jeanne decided to speak.

"So Arturia, are you going to search for a boyfriend when I'm shopping for clothes?"

"Are you going to come to your senses and finally decide to stop asking that question?"

"Haha, well", Jeanne giggled. Suddenly, the doors opened for the next stop. About half the people who were on before got out and only about five more came in. "Wow, must be a slow time if there's only five people coming in."

"Yeah", agreed Arturia.

"Oh wait, make that six", added the Frenchwoman, as a man ran inside the subway right before the doors closed much like the two girls had done before. The man, who had black hair and a nicely toned body, straightened up and started to walk past the two, as the subway abruptly started. Arturia, who hadn't been paying attention, was jolted a bit, losing her balance and nearly fell. That is until someone caught her.

She first thought it was Jeanne who had caught her, but she soon realized that Jeanne most likely would have toppled down as well. Arturia looked up to see the man who had just hurried onto the train, holding onto her arms to help keep her balance. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked her. She looked up into his beautiful amber eyes.

She stood up and looked at him. Luckily, nobody with the exception of Jeanne was looking at them. "Y-yeah, thank you", she blushed, realizing how humiliating that would have been. The man in front of her had a beauty mark under his right eye that she had just seemed to notice seemed to be radiating some kind of magic or something. But, Arturia thought that it just must have been her imagination.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay", he said, a smile that seemed to match the brightness of the sun. Jeanne, who was silent, just stared at the scene in awe. "I'm Diarmuid by the way", introduced the man, as he held out his hand.

"Arturia, and my friend right here is Jeanne", replied Arturia, as she returned his gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Jeanne", he said, as he shook the young woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Jeanne responded sweetly. "And thank you for saving my dear Arturia from falling." A slight blush appeared on the tall man's face.

"Haha, no problem", he chuckled, as they felt the subway stop. "Ah, it seems that I have to go. It was wonderful meeting you two", Diarmuid stated before starting towards the exit.

"You too", Arturia and Jeanne said in unison. The handsome male walked out, and the door closed soon behind. And once again, the subway started to move. This time, however, Arturia did not lose her balance.

"He was cute. You should meet someone like that, Artie", Jeanne commented. Her blonde friend turned towards her, a small blush present. "I was going to say something about you being single, but I don't think a man who looks like _that_ wouldn't have a girlfriend."

Arturia shook her head. "I don't think it would be _possible_ for him not to have a girlfriend. I bet she's one of those girls who are taller and are beautiful, and they're perfect."

"Wouldn't surprise me", the Frenchwoman agreed. "Ah, here's our stop."

* * *

Diarmuid walked inside the small cafe in which he worked. The coffee shop was definitely rather popular, rarely having only one person inside. The only time there was ever a single customer within the shop was when it was getting rather late in the evening.

The man walked towards where his apron was hung and started to walk around to tables that had not been waited on yet all the while thinking about what had happened in the subway. The woman he had caught by the arms as to not let her fall and humiliate herself had definitely been beautiful. And he had noticed within a second that she was not attracted to his mole. Her friend also seemed to not have been attracted to it whatsoever.

He sighed, realizing that a beauty such as herself would definitely not be without a significant other. Diarmuid started to think of what his elder brother would say – something like "investigate a bit" or "it's worth a shot". But he was not like Cu, however, he was not confident even a bit with dealing with someone he barely knew, especially if that someone was a woman.

He wondered if fate would be kind enough to him to allow him to meet Arturia once again. _Probably not, my fate has already been way too cruel to me way too many times. Why would it just change its course out of nowhere and give me a chance to find real happiness?_

The male looked at the clock to see what time it was – 10 o'clock. There was still another six hours he had to work. He sighed once more. Just how long would it take for the odd feeling that came over him the second he looked at the emerald-eyed woman to go away for good? What was the feeling anyway?

Diarmuid rapidly shook his head, as if he was trying to shake her out of his head. How much longer would this take? Why was he making such a big deal over a girl he had just met?

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this! :) I worked hard on it :) Remember to leave a review telling me what you think. As always, have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	2. Fates' Caresses

_**Fates' Caresses**_

 _Friday, September 30_

Arturia's alarm went off, ringing loudly throughout the apartment. She looked towards the clock, where it read eight o'clock. The woman sighed and hit the object, making the sound stop. She really didn't want to go get groceries. Pushing off her covers, she got up out of bed and walked towards her closet to get dressed.

After picking out a casual yet presentable outfit, she brushed her teeth and made her way out of the apartment. She closed the door behind her, locking it so no one could get in without a key. Arturia then walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go to the bottom floor once she went inside.

She found herself taking the same path she had taken the day before when her and her best friend went to the mall. The streets were busy as usual, and many conversations flew past her. She descended the stairs and walked into the subway. Hopefully, she wouldn't embarrass herself, as she did the day before.

The subway started, starting to go to the next stop. Arturia yawned, for she was getting even more tired. Why did Fridays have to be so boring? She was off work, and it seemed that she would have to search for things to do. The door opened and in came the passengers who were waiting for the subway to arrive and out went the people who had to get off at that stop.

Arturia ignored the people or at least she did until a voice erupted from beside her. "Ah, hello again, Arturia", a low voice spoke out to greet the blonde woman. Greens eyes shot towards the source in which the sound had come from, only to see an arm extending to grab the same pole she was grabbing instead. The face of Diarmuid finally made its way into her vision, and she gave a small smile.

"Diarmuid, I would have never guessed that I would see you again. Let alone the day right after we had first met. I guess fate really wanted us to see each other once again", Arturia replied, a little relieved that her ride on the subway would not be as boring as she thought.

"Haha, yeah, maybe fate ships us", the man joked, causing the woman to laugh. "So, where are you heading today?"

"Grocery shopping, unfortunately", Arturia answered with a bit of a sigh.

"Oh, really? Could it really be as bad as you make it sound?" Diarmuid asked. Arturia nodded in response.

"I personally hate it. I only like it when I'm not the one doing it", she said. Diarmuid gave a small chuckle. "What? It's true. Haven't you ever been grocery shopping before?" The handsome male gave her a small smirk, his eyes looking into her's. The mole that she had noticed yesterday seemed to be taunting her for some odd reason.

"I have, but I haven't done it in years. It's been about five years since I've been out of high school, and the last time I remember going with my mom was when I was in probably fourth grade. So, it's probably been about thirteen years, since I've been in a grocery store", Diarmuid explained.

"There's no way! How do you get your groceries?"

"My brother gets them. He's not as busy as I am, so he always gets the food and stuff that we need. I just make a list of what we all need", he told her.

"You are the luckiest person alive", commented the emerald-eyed woman.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What? Why not? I mean, you're good-looking; your brother goes out and gets all the food for you so you don't have to, and from my standpoint you seem to be doing real well overall. And I'm also sure that you have one of those perfect, model-bodied girlfriends that only famous people have", protested Arturia.

"Haha, well thank you, but I actually don't-", Diarmuid started but suddenly stopped, for he had noticed the doors had opened at his stop. "Ah, maybe if we see each other tomorrow, we can continue our conversation. I have to get to work", he said, disappoint seemed to linger in his handsome voice.

"Mm, if the fates ship us enough", Arturia replied humorously, causing a laugh to come from Diarmuid.

"Good day then", he stated with a smile before walking out of the subway. Arturia watched him, as he left the subway. She looked at him, interest in her eyes. The man was perfect. How could one be as perfect as him? _I wonder what he was going to say_ , the blonde thought to herself.

Suddenly, the man gave two quick glances to his right and left, as if he was making sure that no one was watching. He gave a small look back at Arturia, who was watching him a small smirk on her face. Diarmuid gave her a calm smile with a little wave before he started to walking the direction of his workplace.

The doors closed once more, and the subway was in movement once again. Arturia found herself continuing to smile and start to daydream, as if she was going into a different world. She could see Diarmuid smiling down at her only alone at a beach at sunset instead of a subway full of people.

She was soon knocked out of her daze, as someone passing by accidentally bumped into her as they were getting off at the exact same stop that Arturia needed to get off of. The young woman shook her head like a dog trying to get water out of its hair and proceeded on walking out of the subway and towards the grocery store.

All the way there, she could not get the dark-haired man out of her thoughts. She felt herself longing to get to know him better, to have a normal conversation that wouldn't be stopped due to reaching one of their destinations. But for some odd reason, she felt as if she wanted him to be something more than an acquaintance, something more than a friend. Was she...wanting to date a man that she barely even knew?

Arturia cursed herself. What made him so special from all of the other good-looking males out in the world? Was there something special about him? Like all the others, she had no chance with them, so normally she just decided to say that they were handsome and move on with her life. But Diarmuid, Diarmuid was turning out to be different than all of those other males – and the fact that Arturia couldn't place her finger on what made the man different was killing her.

* * *

Jeanne walked through the streets of the city, getting the her share of errands done. The route that she had taken that day was completely empty – or at least near it. The only other person walking the same path was a tall, toned man with a black leather jacket with a gray jacket underneath that had its hood pulled up, which Jeanne thought was rather odd since there was no rain or any form of precipitation.

She glanced down at the piece of paper she was carrying, the list she wrote out to remind her of all the jobs she needed to get done, to see what the next thing she had to do was. _Hmm, I guess the next thing to do is-_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted, as she collided with the same man who had his hood up and fell down just as her best friend almost did the day before. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry", the man apologized, regret and embarrassment in his voice. He reached out his hand to help the Frenchwoman up. Jeanne politely accepted the kind gesture and swept the dirt off of her clothes.

"It's fine. I should have been paying attention", she replied.

"Nah, I shouldn't have my hood up anyways", the man reassured Jeanne. She gave him a warm smile.

"I guess it's both of our faults then. And speaking of you wearing your hood up, um...why are you wearing it up anyway, if it gives you a blind spot."

"I would rather have a blind spot than be dragged into something I don't want to be dragged into. And don't ask about that, it's a rather long story", the tall male responded. Jeanne nodded. As she looked at the man in front of her, she noticed a long strand, or ponytail even, of blue hair. She had seen something like it before from her favorite artist, but she decided that the similarity must have been a coincidence. But what made it even odder, the man's voice sounded exactly like her "celebrity crush".

She suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was going. This was the first time she had taken the path that she was on. She decided on asking the man. He seemed to know where he was going. "Oh um, do you happen to know how to get to the pharmacy on Maine Street from here? I've never walked this path before", Jeanne said.

"Ah yes, just keep on heading the way you were going and at the first turn you see, take a right. You should be able to see the shopping district from there. And, I assume you know where to go from there", the man explained.

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much", Jeanne thanked. His voice bugged her. It was too familiar to the singer. "I'm guessing you take this path a lot."

"Yep, I take it everyday. It's very peaceful and beautiful", he stated.

"It is", she agreed. The man was definitely correct about what he said. The peacefulness of the area added to the beauty of the buildings. Even better was the fact that there was a lake with crystal blue waters that made the sun reflect off of its surface.

The man nodded in response, allowing Jeanne to catch a glimpse of his eyes. _Wait a second, is this man actually...?_ She had witnessed red eyes looking at her, a warmth in them that she had never seen before. But yet, she knew those eyes. It was only a glimpse, but even a glimpse could answer many questions. Jeanne mentally shook her head, getting her out of her moment's daze and looked at the male.

"Well, I think I must be going. I have to get to the pharmacy", she told him.

"Of course, it was lovely meeting you." His voice was familiar.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well."

"Have a good day then", he said, as he walked away while giving a small wave. His voice was _too_ familiar.

"You too", Jeanne responded politely, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. After he was out of hearing distance, she spoke to herself. "Was that who I thought it was?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope all of you enjoyed the rather short chapter (short for me anyway). Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It means the world to me! :) As always, have a WONDERFUL Day! ;)**


	3. Bumping Fates

**A/N: Hey again! :) I'm back with the new chapter of Crossing Fates! :) Also, tell me if you want a cover for this story :) If you guys want, I can make one. Although, I have no idea what the cover would be :/ Ah well, if you guys want one then I'll give it to you :) Anyway, enjoy the Irish booty...oh and the chapter! :D**

 **P.S. - Don't you guys just LOVE the new cover for this fic! XD Haha, jk, jk! XD Happy April Fool's Day! :D**

* * *

 _ **Bumping Fates**_

 _Monday, October 3_

Arturia walked down the streets, looking for a good, empty cafe to buy a coffee from. She checked her phone to see what time it was. Seeing that it was already 9:30, she wondered why she couldn't find a good coffee shop that was small and smelt of delicious cappuccinos and warm french vanilla and pumpkin spice for the season was the chilly season of autumn. Yes, there were many cafes like the one she was describing, but there were none that were totally empty...well, besides one that just made its way into Arturia's field of vision a moment ago.

The cafe was on a rather quiet street, but she always saw people walking into it during the day so she never bothered to walk inside. She never did like large crowds. But this time however, the cafe seemed to be rather quiet, so she decided to try it out for the first time. There were many good reviews on the coffeehouse, so she might as well try it when there was no line. She also heard something about there being a rather charismatic man working there, but Arturia thought that it was probably just a false statement.

Upon entering, she noticed that the lights were dimmed and gave the small shop a golden tint, making it seem very calm and somewhat romantic. A sweet sounding bell rang, as she made her way inside and up to the counter, where it seemed to be completely empty. She looked around for the barista but couldn't see anyone, so she went ahead and rang the small bell that was placed by all of the delicious-looking (and smelling) baked goods.

She looked around the shop, seeing how beautiful it was on the inside. It was simple, yet it was one of the most gorgeous-looking cafes that Arturia had ever seen. Suddenly, there was a warm welcome that came from a man, the voice was deep and so very familiar. "Arturia?" he then asked with a tilt of his head, as he realized that the customer was the woman whom he had met on the subway. Arturia turned to the man and saw that the barista was Diarmuid.

"Ah Diarmuid, so this is where you work", she replied with a smile, a smile that could melt any man's heart with just a simple glance at it. It was sweeter than any of the sweets that the cafe offered, a sweet unknown to food. "Do you normally work this late?" Arturia asked, as she sat up on one of the bar stools in front of the counter.

"No, normally I work from eight to four, but one of my coworkers is sick so I volunteered to take their spot. And man do I wish I could continue with this shift", Diarmuid responded with a chuckle. "So, what would you like?"

"Hmm, I've actually never been here before, but I'm craving something vanilla that's not too strong", the blonde told the man.

"Hmm, what do you think of lattes?"

"I don't know. I've never tried one, but I guess there's a first for everything", Arturia commented with a small grin at the man. He nodded.

"Would you like that hot or iced?"

"Hot please", the emerald-eyed woman answered. The amber-eyed male nodded once more and started to make the beverage. Finally finishing it up, he handed Arturia the drink. She gave him a small "thanks" and proceeded to sip at the drink to see if her taste buds approved. Her eyes widened at the wonderful taste. "Wow, this is amazing. What kind of latte is it?"

"Vanilla; you told me you were craving something vanilla, so the first thing I thought of was a vanilla latte", Diarmuid said. "I'm very glad that you enjoy it." Arturia gave him a sweet smile and then chuckled, remembering something. "Is something funny?"

"Haha, I just remembered you saying that maybe fate ships us, and here we are, meeting each other once again on accident. And this is the third time that this has happened. Maybe, you're right about the fates shipping us", the short female giggled, as she continued to drink her coffee.

The Irish barista let out a small chuckle. "Haha yeah, maybe sometime in the future we're going to realize that we were actually soulmates the whole entire time", he continued to laugh. "Which reminds me, I wasn't able to finish my sentence a few days ago."

"Oh, was it the one that you started to say before the subway arrived at your stop?"

"Correct, I was going to tell you that I actually don't have a girlfriend. Right now, I'm totally single", Diarmuid told her, finally telling her what he was going to tell her a few days ago. Her eyes widened at the sentence, for she hadn't been expecting _that_ answer.

"You, _you..._ don't have a girlfriend? I don't believe that for a second", Arturia replied. Diarmuid laughed at the reaction. He leaned up against the counter top and looked her in the eyes.

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent single. No girlfriend, no almost girlfriend, no nothing; I'm a free man right now", he stated with a smirk upon his lips. Out of all of the answers that she didn't expect to hear from such a handsome man as Diarmuid, that was definitely the one she was most not expecting to hear.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. Even Jeanne agreed with me whenever I said that you must have had one of those Victoria Secret models as a girlfriend. You know, someone with a perfect body, a perfect face, and incredibly intelligent and beautiful", the woman, who thought of herself as the direct opposite of said description, told him. He chuckled once more.

"Nope, trust me. I've had a girlfriend before, but I found that it was a horrible experience. And, it's kind of the reason why I don't get out much, and my brother always tells me to get out of the apartment and go get myself a 'lovely, little lass'."

"Oh, really? Does your brother have a girlfriend?" Arturia asked with a smirk, looking into the amber eyes.

"No, he doesn't have one either."

"What a hypocrite", Arturia laughed.

"Yeah, but he has it a bit rougher than I do."

"Why? Is he not attractive?"

"No; in fact, he could probably find a woman such as the one you just described in a heart beat. The problem is that he's kind of, how should I say it, _recognizable_ ", the raven-haired man informed her. The petite blonde tilted her head.

"You mean he's, like, famous?" she questioned, an amused smile on her face.

"Exactly, he has to always wear a hood over his head and walk paths that are basically ignored by most of the people in Fuyuki City. You can get there with a couple wrong turns, but other than that no one ever really takes that way since all you could do is walk through the main streets", Diarmuid spoke rather quietly. Arturia sipped her latte before speaking.

"Okay, come now. Spill it, Diarmuid. Who's your brother?" The Irishman smiled at her, reluctant to tell her but soon spoke up.

"Fine, I'll tell you, since you're probably going to find out with you most likely being my soulmate", he jested. "My brother is Cu Chulainn Ua Duibhne. Have you heard of him?" Arturia's jaw dropped at the name, for she immediately recognized it. Jeanne and her have always wanted to go to one of his concerts, but they unfortunately could never find the time and the money. Although the two had decent paying jobs (both being high-paid secretaries), they still couldn't find the kind of money for the price of a ticket to one of his concerts.

"Okay, now you're just lying", she told him. "You two look nothing alike."

"Fine, you don't believe me? I (unfortunately) have pictures of him with his shirt off and his hair down", Diarmuid told her with a chuckle, as he took out his phone from his pocket. Arturia leaned in closer giggling.

"I have to see this", she said amusingly, as he went to his pictures and showed her selfies of the singer (and just as he had told her) without a shirt and his hair down. She laughed whenever she realized that the man must have gotten into Diarmuid's phone and continued to take selfies on it. "Oh my god, this is absolutely great. There must be at least a hundred pictures of him like this."

"Yes, I know. That's why I take my phone everywhere I go now. The dude gets so bored during the day", the man said. She laughed.

"So, he really is your brother."

"Told you. I can send some to you, if you give me your number. I have to get him back anyway", Diarmuid replied. Arturia nodded her head with a small "yes please" as she took out a piece of paper from her handbag and wrote down her phone number, giving it to him. "Thank you", he thanked her, taking the paper. She suddenly gave him an amused look.

"Did you just trick me into giving you my number?" Diarmuid laughed, what a trickster he was. Arturia laughed. "Okay fine then, now that you have my number you have to give me yours", she told him. He gave her an ornery smirk.

"Okay, fine", he responded, stretching out a hand for her to give him a piece of paper so he could write down his number. "There you go, sweetheart." Arturia shook her head, continuing to drink her latte.

After saying thank you for his cellphone number, she continued to chat with him, "So, how long until your shift is over?"

"Midnight, and then I have to close", he answered her. "Although, nobody else is probably going to come after you leave. "There's barely anyone who ever comes in passed ten. It starts to suck after awhile."

"I bet. Jeanne and I don't work very late, so we don't have to worry about that. So, what exactly do you do whenever nobody is here?"

"Normally, I just go on my phone, try to find something entertaining to do." Arturia nodded, as she finished her latte. Although she really wanted another, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and Jeanne would start to worry about her. "You finished?"

"Yeah, I better get going. Jeanne won't be happy, if I make her worry", the blonde told the dark-haired male. He nodded and then gave the woman a wink.

"Text me, if you get bored. I won't be busy", he told her. She nodded, as she grabbed her hand bag that was placed on the counter.

"I'll be sure to send you one when I get home", Arturia replied. "Good night, Diarmuid." She then turned around to leave, giving him one last smile.

"And you as well, dear", the tall male responded politely as he started to clean the counter. Arturia nodded to him and proceeded to walk out of the cafe. _Maybe, I should go there more often,_ the short female thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! :D Sorry for the shorter chapter! D: Anyway, the cover should be changed back by tomorrow :) As always, have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	4. Their Fates Embrace

**A/N: Hey! :D I'm back with some more Crossing Fates! :D Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Their Fates Embrace**_

 _Saturday Morning - October 8_

Arturia found herself walking into the subway alone for no particular reason at all. It just seemed that her mind kept telling her and telling her to go out and take a subway ride for some odd reason. There was nothing that she had to do, for she was off of work so she decided that there was no reason not to go through the city. Plus, she could get some exercise.

The subway started to move, as she felt a slight vibration in her pocket. She looked at her phone to see that it had been Jeanne who was texting her. _Don't be worried, if I'm not there whenever you get back. I'm going out for some coffee. It's Starbucks Saturday, Saber,_ the petite blonde read, chuckling at the silly alliteration as well as the old nickname she was given when she was little.

She heard the subway door open, but she ignored it. That is until a familiar voice came out after they closed. "Okay, now I'm just worried", the voiced rang, a low, handsome sound. Arturia looked towards the man who spoke and was not surprised to see the usual raven-haired Irishman, whom she kept on meeting nearly every day of the week for some reason. Saber couldn't help but laugh. Diarmuid started to laugh himself and looked at her. "I swear. It's like we're reliving this moment every day now", he chuckled. Arturia nodded.

"That's because we do relive the same exact moment every day, Dia. Which reminds me, when are you going to be man enough to ask me to hang out with you? I mean, it's going to happen sometime, so why not just ask me now?" she asked him jokingly, using the nickname that she had come up after determining that his name could be shortened to something even cuter. Diarmuid laughed and gave her a small wink. "Oh, do you have something in your eye?" she giggled.

"What was that, sweetheart?" the man questioned, as he continued to wink at the woman. "And if you want to go on a date with me so bad, you can just say so. Don't worry; it's actually an everyday occurrence to hear women tell me that. You don't have to be the exception. Come on, join the party", he told her with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, Love. I can't tell you that I want to date you, if you can't even ask me to spend a day with you. I mean, I would absolutely love to experience a day with you, but I can't unless you ask me. I only date men who are man enough to ask me on a date without me having to ask _them_ out", Saber told him, causing him to laugh even more.

Throwing his hands up, he stated, "Fine, fine, will you, Arturia Pendragon, spend the day with me if you're not doing anything important right now?" Saber chuckled and nodded.

"I would love to", Arturia replied with a small smile. The door of the subway opened, and the two decided to get out. Suddenly, a ringtone sounded from Diarmuid's pocket. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he answered the call. "Hey, Cu", he greeted, letting Arturia know that it was his brother calling him. She stood there silently, looking up at him. She soon heard him let out a quiet "oh shit" before hearing him say, "yeah, thanks. See ya in a bit", Diarmuid told the man on the other end before hanging.

"Sorry about that. I forgot my wallet, so do you mind if we go to my place to get it?" he asked her with an apologetic smile. Saber nodded.

"I don't care", she replied. He grinned in thanks.

"Thanks. Well then, follow me. Don't worry it's not too far from here", the Irishman told her before turning the other way and motioning for her to follow. She nodded once more and walked beside him. The walk to his apartment building was only a couple minutes luckily. The two walked into the building and greeted the woman at the front desk, who had dark hair and dark eyes.

Diarmuid and Arturia walked into the elevator, and Diarmuid pressed the button that led to the top floor. Soon, they felt the elevator going up. "So this is where you live huh?" Arturia asked. "I must say that this is a nice apartment building, much better than mine."

"Yeah, I really like it too. And fortunately, all of the people who live here are super nice and friendly", the tall male responded, as the elevator door once again opened for the two to walk out. The man soon walked towards where his apartment was located, the woman following close behind him. He then led her to the door to his living space, entering inside.

Once walking in, she realized how neat and tidy the whole place was. The apartment was beautifully decorated, and the view from the large windows was beautiful. She suddenly heard a piano playing from another room. Diarmuid shut the door and walked toward the room. "Welcome to my brother and I's apartment", he welcomed her, while walking backwards toward the room.

Arturia giggled, as she started to follow him. Diarmuid walked to the open room and made his way inside. The blonde soon heard the raven-haired Irishman speaking to someone. She then walked inside the room, where she was surprised to see the one and only Cu Chulainn, sitting at a large grand piano. _Oh my god, am I dreaming?_ she asked herself in her mind. Soon, his red eyes pointed at her with a questioning look. He then smiled at her with his canine-like teeth. "Oh, who's this lovely lass?"

"Cu, this is Arturia. Arturia, meet Cu", Diarmuid stated, introducing the two. Cu stretched his hand toward her, as he stood from his chair.

"Nice to meet you", Cu said happily.

"Nice to meet you too", Arturia replied. "I never imagined ever meeting you in person."

"Haha well, fate is weird. Fate is _really_ weird", responded the blue-haired male, as he sat back on the piano chair. Saber nodded in agreement, before she heard Diarmuid speak up.

"So Cu, are you writing another song?"

"Ha, more like just playing random keys. Do you know how hard it is to write a song? Oh wait, you don't have my job, so never mind. Anyway", Cu continued to his younger brother, as he reached out for a wallet that was set on a nearby table. "Here's your wallet." The man threw the object to the younger one.

"Thanks, Bro", Diarmuid thanked him.

"Yeah, yeah, just please go get me the Advil from the cabinet. My boss has been calling me all day, and now I have a major headache." Cu's younger brother shook his head after stuffing his wallet into his other pocket and heading towards the kitchen for the medicine.

"Is it really that bad?" Arturia asked.

"Yes, whenever your phone says that you have fifteen missed calls from the exact same person who isn't your significant other, you really have to wonder what they have to do with their lives", Cu replied, as he laid his head down on the piano, which turned out to be a very bad idea due to all of the keys playing loudly at once. "Shit."

Diarmuid walked into the room, the medicine in his hands. "Here." He handed it over to his brother. "Maybe he wouldn't call you so much, if you had a girlfriend", Diarmuid told his brother, causing Cu to look at him with a death stare. The blue-haired man soon looked down to the medicine in his hands, opening the lid and taking two of the pills out. Grabbing the Gatorade that was placed on a nearby table, he swallowed the medicine.

"You know our deal. I won't find a girl, until you find one. Unless of course, if Arturia here is your girlfriend. Then, I will happily take the time to go out into the world and find myself a lass." At the statement, a blush made its way onto both Arturia and Diarmuid's faces.

"No, no, we are just friends. We only met about a week and a half ago", Diarmuid informed him.

"I agree. We are nothing more than friends", agreed Arturia. All Cu could do was laugh. He knew the signs of two people having feelings for each other, and the signs were definitely showing themselves. "I'm sorry, but is there something funny?"

"Haha! No, no, I'm just laughing at the fact that you two are denying it. That's so cute. I remember when I was in that stage, but the difference is that I denied that I liked someone to Mom. There's no reason to lie about having feelings toward each other to me", the elder male exclaimed, laughing. The blush on Diarmuid and Arturia's faces deepened.

"God, you're so _embarrassing_!" Diarmuid said, flustered, as he punched his brother in the army. Cu laughed hysterically. Arturia giggled at the scene before, as she saw Diarmuid start punching his brother who continued to laugh. "I swear I'm going to use you as a punching bag!" he yelled, as Cu blocked his punches.

"Oh, really? You will, will you? I don't think you're strong enough", Cu replied, getting up from his piano chair and putting Diarmuid into a headlock. His brother struggled to get free, as Cu started to give him a noogie. "Aw poor Dia is struggling. What are you going to do now, Di-AH!" Cu screamed, as he was picked up and threw on the couch by Diarmuid.

"Who's not strong enough now, Cu? It's too bad that you have the body of a woman. It seems that you're more bark than you are bite. No wonder why a lot of people call you dog", the younger Irishman mocked. The anger made its way to Cu's face, who was obviously not happy about the comment. Arturia wondered how strong Cu was compared to Diarmuid, for he was a lot skinnier and smaller than his younger brother although he was the same height.

"I'll give you a ten second head start to get your ass running before I beat it, you little piece of shit!" the man screamed angrily. Arturia looked toward the dark-haired man, who knew that it was a huge mistake to have said what he said. Fear was on his face, as he began to run the other way. Cu counted quickly before running after his younger brother at a lightning quick speed. Soon, a yell came from Diarmuid, telling Arturia that Cu had caught him.

She ran toward where she thought the men were and quickly found Diarmuid in a headlock on the ground getting beaten by his brother, who continued to punch him as the younger male let out small ouches. Arturia laughed and shook her head. "Is this what you two do in your free time?"

"No, only whenever he pisses me off", Cu responded, punching the other man again. "And, I'm usually the one who wins too. He just wants to be a little piece of shit and piss me the hell off."

"Help me...please", begged Diarmuid, continuing to be punched by the singer. Saber shook her head once more and looked at Cu.

"Well, you can beat him up later. We were going to hang out and walk around the city", she told the man, who looked up at her and then reluctantly let go of his brother as he stood up.

"Thanks, Arturia", Diarmuid thanked her before sticking out his tongue at Cu, who reacted by punching him hard in the arm. "Ow", he whined.

"You better watch your ass when you get home, because I won't go easy on you. Anyway, you two better get going on your date. Wouldn't want to waste your time here with me instead of having fun with each other, now would you?" The three walked toward the door. "If you come back late and she's with you, remember, no-"

"Cu!" Diarmuid exclaimed, a blush all over his face. His ears and cheeks were red like a tomato. "We're just friends!"

"Friends can have-"

" _Cu!"_

"Okay, okay, have fun, you two", Cu told them, as the two exited the apartment. "Nice meeting you, Arturia."

"Nice meeting you too, Cu", Saber replied with a smile.

"Goodbye." The man closed the door, as they made their way toward the elevator. The short blonde looked toward the Irishman beside her, who still had a huge blush on his face. _Aww, he's embarrassed,_ she commented in her head.

"You know, Dia. You look adorable with that blush on your face", she said to him. She giggled when she noticed his face get redder.

"You're not helping, Arturia", he responded, looking over at her with his beautiful amber eyes.

"I know. I'm only teasing. He seems like a very nice man."

"I usually describe him as ornery and immature but whatever floats your boat, sweetheart", Diarmuid sighed. Saber giggled at him, as they walked into the elevator once more. "Please don't start teasing me as much as he does. I get enough crap already."

"Haha, I can't make any promises."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, did you like the chapter? :D Cu is such a weirdo :D Anyway, the chapters will get longer! Don't worry! :D But for now, they are just short and sweet :) Tell me in the reviews if you have a favorite part or chapter so far! :D I would really like to hear your guys' opinions :D As always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	5. Talk of Fates

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! :D Also, beware of this chapter. There is lots and lots of denial in this one (and fourth wall breaking?).**

* * *

 _ **Talk of Fates**_

 _Saturday Evening - October 8_

" _Do, do, do",_ Cú Chulainn hummed, as he continued to wash the dishes that seemed to have piled up in the sink within a day. He looked at his watch - 7:45 PM, it read. He had not seen his younger brother since that morning when Diarmuid introduced him to the short woman named Arturia. "Must be having a lot of fun with her. If only I could go out as easily as he could...well, when he has glasses on that is", he added, remembering his brother's damned mole that had caused all of the problems he had had in his first relationship. Suddenly, Cú heard the door open, meaning that his brother was finally home.

Cú leaned back to look past the wall that separated the entrance and the kitchen and see the male he had been thinking about a moment prior. He smiled at realizing that his brother actually looked _happy_ for once, instead of down and gloomy as he usually seemed to be. "Hey, Dia", he greeted, catching the other Irishman's attention. Diarmuid looked up with a slight blush on his face as a worried look came upon it (for he knew what was coming), causing Cú to chuckle and grin mischievously . "Aw, look at my baby brother, blushing and smiling like an idiot. Are you in love, Dia? That's _so_ cute! I should call Mom and tell her that you _finally_ found a lass. She's going to be so happy to hear it. In fact, I'll call her right now", Cú stated, drying his hands off with a nearby towel and reaching out for his smartphone that was sitting beside the sink.

"I'm _not_ in love with Arturia! We are just friends! How many times will I have to tell you this?" The blush had gotten worse, making his handsome face look pure red like a tomato. He looked away to keep his brother from seeing it, but he had little to no success. Cú smiled and shook his head.

"The number of times I say it until you two start dating", he responded, putting his phone down and returning to finishing up the dishes. "Should I start to look for my own lass now, so I don't have to later? You know, speaking of lasses. I saw a pretty adorable one earlier today after you left when I was out getting groceries. Purple eyes like beautiful amethysts and golden hair like the sun - she was absolutely gorgeous. I first met her about a week ago or so. She needed help getting out of 'the route of the unknown'", Cú told him, recalling the lass whom he had met a little over a week earlier. Diarmuid thought for a moment, wondering if those descriptions were of Arturia's best friend and roommate, Jeanne d'Arc.

"Wait, you say she had blonde hair and purple eyes?" Diarmuid questioned, after he sat on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Did she have short hair in the front with a long braid in the back?" Cú looked at Diarmuid with a questioning look, then soon nodded. Suddenly remembering something, Dia took out his phone, trying to find the picture that Arturia had sent him a few days prior. Once finding the image, the amber-eyed Irishman showed his phone to his brother. "Did she look like this?" he questioned. Diarmuid's older brother smiled, replying "yep, that's her". A loud laugh came from the younger male. Cú tilted his head slightly, confused as to why his younger sibling was laughing. "Haha, sorry! It's just - haha! - that was Jeanne that you met. She actually lives with Arturia. They're best friends. She's super nice", the raven-haired man continued. A smile made its way onto Cú's handsome face, as he thought of an idea. He walked up to the piece of furniture after drying his hands once more.

"Oh, is that right? Can I meet her? I would love to get to know such a lovely lass. You could invite her and Arturia over here _anytime_ , her especially." The blue-haired man leaned up against the back of the couch and looked at the other Irishman. Diarmuid frowned at the cougar-like tone in the male's voice, knowing all too well what the elder one was thinking. He seemed to always get that way whenever he found a woman who seemed to spark his interests.

" _No_ ", Diarmuid growled. The smirk was wiped off of Cú's face within a second. "I'll let you meet her, but please don't flirt with her. She's so nice, and you're...well, nice, but - how shall I say this?" the barista thought to himself. " _You_."

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad to know that my little brother, who I let live with me without paying rent or bills or for food, really appreciates me. Thanks, Dia", Cú stated in a sarcastic tone, turning back to the kitchen and going to the refrigerator.

"Oh come on, Cú. You know what I meant." Diarmuid saw his kin roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know what you meant. I just want to meet the lass. It's not like I'll try to get her pants off or anything. I only want to meet her." The raven-haired Irishman frowned once more, for his brother was doing nothing to reassure him that it was going to be fine if he had Jeanne meet Cú. "And hey, we could always have a double-date sort of thing, you know? I mean, you're obviously in love with Arturia, and I would _really_ like to meet Jeanne...properly I mean. So, it's perfect. _And,_ we're both single and ready for a lass. Or at least, _I_ am. I'm getting sick and tired of not having anyone as company besides you and Archer, which isn't really saying much." Diarmuid recalled his brother's rival whom he spoke of.

The man, Archer, was a tall and tan man with white hair and gray eyes, also having a nihilist-like attitude that overshadowed all of his possible good qualities. The two had always hated each other, yet always hung around each other for a reason unknown. The two were complete opposites, but Archer was the only one Cú really knew since Archer lived right beside them. Of course, Cú had other friends such as his best friend, Ferdiad, and his former chauffeur, Laeg, but they were both back in Ireland.

Diarmuid sighed before replying. The feeling that had come over him the first time he looked at Arturia made its way into his stomach once more, before he answered his brother. "...Ugh, I'll think about it. I just don't want you screwing this up for me. I really like Arturia, and she's cool to hang out with" Cú grinned before making his way back into the kitchen to finish up cleaning. "But, that doesn't mean it's going to be for sure. I'll ask Arturia if she and Jeanne would like to spend time with us sometime next time I see her, which will be tomorrow night." Immediately after saying this, Diarmuid regretted it. His brother let out a loud laugh once more, causing more blood to flow to the twenty-three year old's cheeks. It must have been a new personal record for how many times he could blush in a single day. "I-it's not what you think. W-we're just hanging out! We _aren't_ going on a date!"

"Haha! _Sure_ , you aren't!" Cú laughed. His younger brother crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, before smiling and starting towards his room.

"Fine, I guess I won't ask them. I mean, Jeanne was going to be hanging out with Arturia and me tomorrow as well, but if you don't want me to ask them then I-" Diarmuid spoke up before abruptly being interrupted by the blue-haired male.

"Oh, is that right? Well then, why don't I just go with you three tomorrow? That way, you don't have to try to find another date and time. It'll save you some planning." The younger Irishman looked back at his brother, who had continued to finish up washing the rest of the dishes. He sighed before replying.

"Ugh, fine. I'll let her know that you'll be accompanying us", he responded, as he walked back to the couch and collapsed on it. There was a small moment of silence between the two of them before Dia saw Cú dry off his hands for the last time and walk towards the chair in the living room, sitting on it and taking out his phone. "Hey, Cú", the amber-eyed Duibhne called out to his brother, who tilted his head up with a questioning look. "Why don't you just buy a house or maybe even build one? Why are you still renting this apartment? Seriously, it's not as if you're poor. You have the money to get a house." Cú shrugged.

"I don't know. I just haven't really looked into buying a house. Plus, I really like this apartment. It's not too big, not too small, and the view is absolutely amazing." Diarmuid nodded his head in agreement. "Plus, I don't really want to actually buy a house until I get a girlfriend. I don't want to buy a house only for my future girlfriend and I to want to buy a different one some time later. I just think that it would be better for me to wait. And, I would really like to have the whole experience of a serious relationship", Cú continued. His sibling tilted his head.

"What do you mean the whole experience of a serious relationship?" he asked, wanting his brother to make it clear as to what he exactly meant. He had a feeling he knew, but the answer he would expect to hear was not one that he would expect to come out of the other male in the room. For all he knew, Cú wasn't one for very serious and intimate relationships. The blue-haired Irishman shrugged before setting down his phone.

"You know, things like going on dates regularly, getting married, buying a house, having kids – those types of things." Diarmuid's eyes widened, for the exact answer he wasn't expecting Cú to say had just come out of his mouth. "What? Is that really so surprising? Come on, Dia. I may not be as pure and innocent as you, but that doesn't mean I have to have dirty and guilty dreams. I can have normal dreams too." The younger of the two shook his head before grabbing his own phone and looking through all of his social media accounts.

"How long will you be 'trying' to have kids?" A pillow suddenly hit his face. He had to admit though. He deserved it.

"Shut the hell up, Dia. I didn't ask for your sass." Again, he probably deserved that. "And to answer your question, that's for me to know and you to never find out. So now that you know about my hopes and dreams for the future, what would you like to experience with your future girlfriend and, or wife?" Suddenly, fake coughs erupted from the singer with a small "Arturia" in between them. "Sorry, I seem to be getting a bad cough right now. Maybe, I'm getting sick of you being here." Diarmuid glared at him before replying.

"Well...after I leave you and your depressing-ass lifestyle of hiding your identity when you're not on stage, I plan to also find myself a lass and do what you just described only with better results", he retorted with a sassy tone. Cú raised his eyebrows before chuckling.

"Ha! How long has it been since you looked in a mirror, Dia? You're calling _me_ depressing when all you really do is work, not paying rent or paying for food or going out and having a drink or two? Ha, being a little bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?" At this, the pillow that was previously thrown into the raven-haired Duibhne's face was thrown back, all the while Cú was laughing hysterically.

"I don't _have_ to say you're coming with us tomorrow!" The red-eyed male let out a few more chuckles before looking at his brother.

"I'm kidding, Dia! I don't mean it", he smiled. "Don't be so salty. Just because my joke is true doesn't mean that I'm serious." Once again, the younger man shook his head. "But in all seriousness, I _would_ like to meet Miss Jeanne", Cú continued. Diarmuid looked at his elder sibling for a moment before sighing and grabbing his phone, walking towards his room. He heard Cú say a little "yay" before closing the door. _I'll get him back somehow_ , he thought, not wanting to allow his family member the satisfaction of winning the argument.

He then went to the contacts in his phone, scrolling until he found Arturia. Upon finding his new friend's name, he pressed the green phone beside her name, holding up the phone to his ear. There were a few rings before he heard a soft voice greet him. "Hey, Dia. What's up?" Diarmuid smiled.

"Nothing much. I actually just had a question to ask you", he replied.

"Oh yeah, sure. Whatcha need, sweetheart?" Arturia asked him. Hesitating before speaking, the tall man finally spoke up.

"Do you and Jeanne mind if Cú tags along? Apparently, he and Jeanne have already ran into each other, and he says that he really wants to properly meet her", he told her. Giggles came from the other line. "Is something funny?"

"Haha, no, no, Jeanne just told me about her thinking she ran into Cú earlier today and last week. She's actually a huge fan of Cú's, so she was having a hard time believing if it was really him or not", she chuckled. Diarmuid grinned once more.

"Oh, really? Has she ever been to one of his concerts?"

"No, no, unfortunately not. I'm also a big fan of his, but we never really found the time and money to go to one of his concerts. We've always wanted to, but we couldn't get the tickets unfortunately. But hey, even then we ended up meeting him." There was a slight pause before she continued. "But yeah, of course he can come. The more the merrier", she continued in a happy tone, causing Diarmuid to chuckle.

"Great, thanks, Arturia."

"Mm, no problem. Haha, maybe the fates will start shipping them as well", Saber joked.

"I don't think the fates even _need_ to ship them. I think that Cú _already_ ships himself with Jeanne", Dia commented, causing the female on the other end to giggle once more.

"Aww, does Cú have a crush on Jeanne? That's so cute! I think I just found my new OTP", she stated. He could almost hear the smile upon her face. "And once they get married, all of his fan-girls will be so jealous of her and will want to be her. And then, every single woman alive will be jealous of me, because I married the most handsome man alive. And the reason why I married the most handsome man alive is because the fates shipped us, so obviously we'll get together because fate is like the author of a story. If the author wants something, then there's no doubt that thing will most certainly happen. Because authors can make whatever the hell kind of headcanons they want."

"Are you saying that it's like an author is having you say all of the things that you say?"

"Exactly!" Diarmuid laughed at the blonde's response.

"Well then, I guess there's no way we can stop this story now", he commented to which yet another giggle sounded.

"Nope, you're stuck with your fate, so all you can do is embrace it", Saber told him.

"I guess so."

"Yep!"

"Well then, let's see where our author takes us tomorrow", Diarmuid replied.

"Haha, yeah. Let us see", Arturia agreed. With one last giggle, she continued. "Well, see you later, Dia."

"See you. Have a _wonderful_ night."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this odd, odd chapter. Hopefully next chapter won't be as horrible as this one was XD And, longer too. And won't take me three months to write (sorry about that). Also, I have a tumblr account if any of you want to see all the random stuff I post on there. I sometimes post previews of upcoming chapters and such there, so don't be afraid to check it out (url is on my profile). And as always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	6. Fun with Fates

_**Fun with Fates**_

 _Sunday Afternoon - October 9_

The sound of music erupted from the small speaker that was set on the small bedside table as a young french woman happily sang along to it, although skipping the many cuss words that were scattered in. She didn't like bad words, but she still liked the catchy rhythms and melodies of the singer's songs. Her fingers danced across the many pieces of clothing in the closet, trying to find something casual yet cute to wear for her day out with her roommate, Arturia, and their newfound friend, Diarmuid. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait", Jeanne stated to herself as she continued with picking out an outfit. Suddenly, an abrupt knock at the door made her stop what she was doing. The doorknob twisted and in popped the head of Saber.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Diarmuid's brother is coming along. I've already met him before, and I think that you are really going to like him", the Englishwoman informed her with a small wink, causing Jeanne to blush a little as her smile widened. "He's super funny and sweet and very, very handsome. Trust me."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him", the taller blonde giggled as she resumed in her outfit picking. She then looked at her phone that was on the bed, picking it up and looking at the weather. "A little chilly tonight, huh?" she commented before going back to her closet. "Hm? Shouldn't you be getting ready, Saber?" It seemed that her roommate had been in a small daze before she broke her out of it. The emerald-eyed female shook her head.

"No, no, I'm already ready. Anyway", Arturia walked inside the room. "Listening to some Cú Chulainn I hear." Jeanne nodded to her friend, a smile gracing her pale lips that shimmered in the light due to the light layer of lipstick that covered the top of them.

"Yep! You know, even though he cusses in most of his songs I still really like him. He seems like a good guy. And if I truly _was_ the luckiest girl alive yesterday, then he is very, very kind and friendly, a bit of a flirt, but friendly nonetheless." She giggled lightly, finally picking out a cute outfit that consisted of a sweater, skirt, and leggings with a plaid scarf complementing the look. Throwing her current clothes on the bed, she slipped into her new outfit, making sure that there were no wrinkles and everything fit nice.

When she was ready a few moments later, she went into the kitchen to find Saber waiting for her. "Ready?" the blonde questioned her. With a cheerful nod in response, Arturia stood from her spot. "Great, let's go. We're meeting them at their place. And, don't worry; I know where it is." The two exited their apartment, locking the door behind them.

They walked to the subway silently. Jeanne looked towards the shorter female who held a small smirk upon her face, looking like a teenager in love. She couldn't help but wonder if this was actually a planned double-date. "Hey, Saber." The emeralds of the woman widened, thoughts interrupted, before aiming for the amethysts of her best friend in a questioning manner. "Was this just your plan so you could have a double-date with Dia? You look like Juliet the night she met Romeo - disgustingly in love", she chuckled. A large blush swept across Arturia's face, her ears turning a ruby red.

"N-no, that wasn't my plan! It was just complete coincidence that his brother wanted to come! H-he asked me last night!" Saber stammered. "A-and didn't I tell you that I wasn't in love with him? We're just friends. Besides, we barely met each other two weeks ago. I think it would take a bit longer for me to fall in love with someone!" she argued.

"Oh? But have you not been hanging out with him quite a lot lately? It sounds like someone is in denial." Arturia could see the tease in the French woman's eye, almost reminding her of a certain someone whom she had met only a day prior. The Englishwoman simply stared at her roommate, unamused by the teasing. "Fufufu, why are you staying quiet, Saber?" It seemed that her ornery side was showing. "Are you finally admitting that you are being subjected to his handsome curse?" She giggled once more, hand covering part of her lips as she glanced toward Arturia in a teasing manner. Saber sighed.

"I'm not even going to answer that", she stated as she descended the stairs to the subway. "I swear; you can be such a tease sometimes, Jeanne. The one trait that nobody would expect from you is a trait that you excel at having." The females stepped into the subway. The blonde with the braid gave a wide smile.

"Thank you; I'll take that is a compliment", she winked. Arturia shook her head with an eye roll. A few minutes later, the subway finally stopped at their destination. The younger one lead the way to their new friend's apartment building. It was yet another silent stroll, for both of them were lost in thought as they continued their way down the streets of Fuyuki. When Saber led them into a very nice looking building, her eyes widened in surprise. "This is where his apartment is?" The woman in front of her looked back at her with a smile and a nod after telling the dark-haired woman at the front desk where they were going.

"Yep, it's really nice here, isn't it?" A bob of the head was her response. "I thought that too." They entered the elevator along with a tall white haired male with tanned skin. His arm extended to the button that led to top floor. His gray eyes turned towards the others in the elevator.

"Which floor?" he questioned.

"Same floor as you are going to – the top", Arturia replied with a cheerful tone. The male nodded before speaking with her once more.

"Ah, you must be the girl that I saw Diarmuid with. Arturia Pendragon, correct?"

"Yep, that's me. And, this is my best friend, Jeanne. It's lovely to meet you." She reached out a hand for him to shake. The door of elevator closed, and the three could feel the floor under their feet starting to ascend the many floors of the building.

"Nice to meet you too; the name's Archer." He then shook Jeanne's hand. "So, are you two going to be hanging out with Diarmuid tonight? Or, were you two just in the neighborhood and thought it would be nice to stop by?" Archer asked.

"We're hanging out with Diarmuid tonight as well as his older brother", Jeanne informed him with an excited smirk. He nodded with a small, "I'm so sorry". The secretaries tilted their heads. "Hm? Do you not like Diarmuid?"

"No, no, Diarmuid is fine. I'm talking about his brother."

"Oh? Well, I think he's really nice. I met him yesterday, and he seemed like a great guy."

"It's not that I don't think he's nice. I just think he's a handful", he told them, causing them to giggle. "What are you two laughing at?" The two looked at each other, sparkles in their eyes.

"You must be close to him if you know how much of a handful he can be. Do you happen to be his best friend?" Arturia questioned him. Archer scoffed as he aimed his eyes in front of him. The short ones beside him noted that he almost looked offended.

"Ha, you must be kidding. _Me_ best friends with _that_ personified trouble? Haha, yeah right. That was a good joke though. Ever think about seeking a career in comedy?" The two chuckled once more. Almost like Saber earlier, he did not look even remotely entertained by the reaction he got. The man simply stayed quiet as he lightly shook his head, waiting for the door of the elevator to open. When it finally did, he called toward the women. "Well, it was nice meeting you both."

"It was nice meeting you as well", Jeanne responded as she and Arturia offered him a small wave goodbye. Upon arriving at the door, the Frenchwoman turned to her friend. "So, what _is_ his brother like?" she asked her. Saber offered a smile before turning back to the door.

"You'll find out soon enough" was the answer she got. She gave a slight pout face before hearing the doorknob turn and the sound of Diarmuid's voice along with the beautiful keys of a finely tuned piano could be heard. The females gave him a friendly smile and greeting. He returned the kind gesture before speaking.

"Hey, Arturia; Hey, Jeanne. Come on in", he welcomed them, opening the door a bit wider so they could come in. The door shut after they walked in. "Let me get my brother, and we can decide where we want to go", Dia told them as he walked toward the room in which the notes of the piano were playing from. They nodded with an "alright" before Jeanne turned to Arturia, eyes wide with surprise at how beautifully decorated the apartment was and what an amazing view it had. The emerald-eyed girl laughed with a nod before the instrument suddenly stopped and footsteps grew closer.

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't hear you knock", the two heard from the room. Saber and Jeanne looked toward the owner of the voice, Arturia with a sweet smirk and Jeanne staring with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Arturia, it's been _forever_!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "And you as well, my dear; Jeanne, correct?" A blush illuminated the Frenchwoman's cheeks as she shook the hand he had offered her to shake and nodded. "It's great to finally know your name. I'm Cú Chulainn." A red eye winked at her. His hand slipped from hers as she stared up at him in disbelief.

She would have never guessed that she would ever see him in person – let alone meet him in person. And, it seemed that her suspicions had been correct all along. Not only had she met him in person once but actually three times. _Am I dreaming?_ Realizing that she was staring, she mentally shook herself out of her daze and returned his grin. "Ah-um yes, yes, I-uh, I already know. I've been listening to your music ever since I first heard your debut album four years ago." _I'm not supposed to actually_ know _my celebrity crush. That's what makes it a celebrity crush!_

The man chuckled. "Haha, it's always nice to meet a fan," he continued to laugh. _Especially if it's one as cute and adorable as you_ , Cú commented to himself, secretly looking the woman up and down. He could see some red upon her cheeks as she gave him a kind, little smirk. _Man, she is one hell of a sight for sore eyes!_ Making sure la pucelle didn't notice his stare, his turned to his brother and his "friend". "Well, where were you two planning on going tonight?" he questioned them. They looked toward each other then back at the eldest one. It was Arturia who opened her mouth.

"Well, there's a festival going on by the main beach. We were planning on going there tonight," she replied. Cú and Jeanne gave each other a glance and a nod, almost perfectly in sync, before telling them that that was a great idea. Arturia smiled at them before speaking once more, "perfect, ready to go? Or, do you need your jacket, Cú?" The hound stuck his tongue out at the laughing little shit standing beside her.

"Sorry, but it seems that I have lost a bet to your boyfriend. So, I cannot wear my jacket tonight. You know, the one that covers my face and protects my personal life. Yep, nope." He gave a dangerous glare to Diarmuid who continued to giggle as a teenager would about a perverted joke. The girls giggled at the silliness of the two brothers before Arturia spoke up once more.

"Well if you two don't need anything else, then let's go." She motioned to the door as she walked to it, Diarmuid and Cú following close behind. Jeanne took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. She wasn't thinking straight. She _couldn't_ think straight. She didn't realize that Arturia and Diarmuid were most likely already standing outside the elevator on the bottom floor waiting for her until the handsome blunette stood in front of her. He gave a wolf-like smile, yet somehow it made her feel calm. She felt a soft hand gracefully slip into hers as if was soap against the skin. His red eyes warmed her soul as she stared into them.

"Aren't you coming? I would hate to miss spending time with you, dear," a warm tone whispered out from his crescent lips. Jeanne shook herself out of her daze before returning the Irishman's kind gesture and turning her gaping mouth into a lunate grin. A squeeze of his hand and a gentle tug got her walking (as well as blushing), but it seemed that she did not mind. She liked the feeling of his skin against hers, his hand wrapped tightly around her own as if they were perfectly made for each other. She giggled, thinking of a witty yet cute response.

"And I would hate to miss spending time with you, Cú," she told him, walking close to him as she gave him her own gentle squeeze. His red eyes looked down at her amused as they walked to the elevator, hand-in-hand. _Heh, she certainly is adorable. She's perfect_. Another pull of his arm got her closer, causing her to flush a deep red.

"Then, walk closer to me, darling," he breathed in her ear.

* * *

 **A/N: :3 Hehe, this only took two and a half months instead of three :3 So, are you blushing and smiling like Dia in love, my lovely, lovely reader? Are you? :3 Haha, I'm actually pretty proud of a chapter for once. Surprising, I know :) Haha anyway, hope you enjoyed. And as always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	7. Fate Waltz

_**Hey Everybody! So, um, I'm back from an unexpected four month hiatus with some more Crossing Fates! Haha~! So, enjoy! :D**_

 _ **~Assassin Number 9**_

* * *

 _ **Fate Waltz**_

 _Sunday Evening – October 9_

The sound of water splashing could be heard, laughing getting drowned in the night as well. The lights from the Autumn Festival could be seen in the distance along with the sound of music reminding one of autumn and its many wonders. The female voice that sounded suddenly got closer, taking Cú out of his trance. Her fingers laced around his hand, a corset's strings tightening the corset itself. "You better put your feet in the water, Cú, or I'm going to be dragging you in there without giving you a chance to take your shoes off", the Frenchwoman warned him with a giggle.

The blue-haired man chuckled before slipping off the shoes protecting his feet. "Fine, fine, but only because you're so cute," he replied, squeezing her hand a bit as she pulled him toward the water. The two were alone, for Diarmuid and Arturia had wanted to go to the music tent to dance which was not something that Cú was necessarily wild about. It wasn't the dancing that scared him, but it was being around so many people. Deep down (although in actuality not that deep), Cú loved being around others. It was just that he was so recognizable that made it dreadful. He could not walk through one crowded place and not be recognized. And not only that, but he had also been in front of people, showing his face the entire night, and he wanted a tiny break which Jeanne was sure to give him. "I had fun tonight, Jeanne," the Irishman spoke after a while of the two dancing in the night, twirling the woman as he watched her cheeks light up in an adorable red tint before walking to the beach with her beside him. They lied on the beach towels that Cú had gotten from his car.

"I'm glad." A glowing grin was given. "To be honest, Artie didn't even tell me that you were Diarmuid's brother. That's why I was so surprised to see you," she smiled, scooting closer to him. "I'm sorry about that by the way. I just couldn't even _begin_ to process that you were standing right in front of me." She could see his chest rise and fall from a chuckle. The female gave a giggle herself. "What? That's not funny. That's embarrassing."

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I just don't understand why you froze. I'm just a normal person." He smiled at her. She gave an odd look.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been listening to your music for four years, and most likely every one of your fans is dying to meet you. And, don't try to deny that either. Wouldn't _you_ love to meet your celebrity crush?"

"I'm your celebrity crush?" A happy grin made its way to his face as a blush ran up hers, and she quickly realized that she had messed up. Had she just told him that he was her celebrity crush? She decided to change the subject.

"Ah, um, the stars are very beautiful tonight, do you not think so?" It was all she could think of. Laughs sounded through the night, as the singer beside her laughed. "H-hey! Wh-what are you laughing about?"

"Haha! I'm sorry; I'm sorry!" Jeanne elbowed him softly, only making him laugh even harder. When he finally calmed his funny bone, she heard him mumble to himself. "Damn, you're cute." Her face was now red as a fire.

"Do you just want to go see what Artie and Dia are up to?" she pouted in a murmur. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cú nod his head and start to stand up, then offering her a hand to help her up. From the distance, they could hear a slow song playing. Jeanne watched the man's red eyes look over to where it came from before returning to her with a gentle smile.

"But first, would you like to dance, milady?" A fragile hand slipped into his hand after his lady accepted, and the two danced, and danced, and danced. And before they knew it, the two that they had planned on looking for ended up looking for _them_. Cú's younger brother called out to them before a slight chuckle was heard from the one beside him, the blonde beauty with eyes of emeralds Arturia. Jeanne's face turned a deep red, yet she did not let go of his hands. She glanced up at Cú, who simply stood smiling at them. "Ah, we meant to search for you both, but it seems that we got caught up in the moment," he told them. Diarmuid and Arturia glanced at each other, only to earn a sly, little comment from Cú, who walked past them with Jeanne following close behind. "A tad bit hypocritical, don't you think, Dia?" Amber eyes went to him in confusion. "Did your fingers tangle around Arturia's here on their own?" And with that, the hands unlaced themselves while the eyes of their owners aimed opposite. Cú chuckled.

"C-Cú, we-we were just trying not to lose each other," the cursed man defended, receiving a sarcastic "sure" from his brother. "A-anyway, we came to tell you that we are going to take a ride on the lift."

"Oh? That sounds like fun. I'll go too. How about you, Jeanne?" The girl frantically nodded her head before grabbing onto her new friend's arm and pulling him toward where the start of the lift was located, walking behind Diarmuid and Arturia whom led the way. It took a few minutes to get there, but they were happy to get there at the time they did. It seemed that they had arrived before the crowd.

The wait for the lifts was not a long one, for in five minutes they had already come. "Two people per cart please," a sign read. Without even thinking, Diarmuid and Arturia walked onto theirs, leaving Cú and Jeanne to ride together. The two couldn't help but give one another a glance, for Arturia and Diarmuid were holding hands once more. "So," the taller one started. "Are you having fun?"

The blonde female giggled as the two sat down across from each other. She nodded with an adorable smile upon her face. "I'm having a lot of fun," she responded lightly. "I think Cú and Jeanne are too." Diarmuid laughed at the comment, recalling seeing them dancing on the beach mere moments ago. He hadn't seen his brother this happy since before the start of his career. "You know, they would make a really cute couple." A nod in agreement came from the handsome male before he cleared his throat while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ah, erm, speaking of couples, um-" Green eyes landed on him as he spoke. "W-well, would you like to go out sometime – I mean, as a, you know, date?" The eyes grew wider, not believing what the man had just asked. It took a moment before she spoke.

"U-um, are you – are you serious?" There was a rather visible blush upon her face as she spoke in disbelief. She hadn't expected _him_ to ask her. She hadn't even expected _anyone_ to ask her. And yet, there she was, frozen in time, because one of the most handsome men in the world most likely was asking her out on a date. She then shook her head, getting out of her daze.

"It's fine if you don't want-" Saber interrupted him.

"No, no, Dia, I would love to. Sorry, I was just extremely-extremely surprised. I would certainly love to," she blushed, her smile stretching from ear-to-ear. Diarmuid almost looked as taken aback as she did. Was he thinking she would say no? He suddenly gave a wide grin, his mole seemed not to be taunting her any longer.

"Great, I can't wait."

* * *

 _Friday Evening - October 14_

"Why the hell are you so happy, Dia?" The elder brother had noticed the younger one's oddly happy mood ever since they got home from their "double date" as he liked to call it.

Cú sat at his piano, his fingers playing random notes, every once in awhile grabbing a pencil and writing a note down in the book sitting on the music ledge. Amber eyes aimed at him, watching the male take a sip from his coffee. "I have no idea what you mean. I'm just my usual, happy self." He suddenly heard coughing from his kin and soon came the laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Haha! I'm sorry! It's just," Cú laughed. He calmed himself before continuing his statement. "Sorry, it's just you haven't been happy since before you started dating..." A scoff. " _Grainne._ " Dia gave Cú an annoyed glare. "What? It's true, and you know it. So, what the hell is up with your mood?" He then noticed the blush that was gradually making its way to his younger brother's face. "Oh, I see. You _finally_ have a date with your 'fate mate'. I swear, ever since you started to hang out with her our lives have been more of a romantic comedy than reality."

Diarmuid opened his mouth to argue, but the sound of a phone buzzing interrupted him. Cú looked to the side and picked up his phone before reading a text message he had just received. The hound grunted before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Anyway, I'll be back later. I'm going to Archer's," the singer informed the barista after he took a paper bag out of one of the drawers and grabbing quite a few of the many alcoholic beverages that they had to offer.

"I thought you hated Archer."

"Who said I didn't?"

"You are literally going over there to drink and have a battle of the drunks."

"That doesn't mean I like him. That just means he's my designated drinking partner. You don't have to be a friend to be a designated drinking partner," Cú told him.

Dia shook his head before starting to mumble to himself. "You do to be-"

"I'm not listening!" And finally, the door shut, and Diarmuid was left in silence. It was rare when this happened, but it did give him a bit of peace and quiet. He turned his head back in front of him, his eyes catching sight of the picture on the nearby table. There he was, with Cú, smiling and laughing. It was his first day of college, only a week before his temporary hell started.

Suddenly, he remembered something. The Irishman pulled out his wallet, grabbing a picture from within and walked out the door of the apartment, making his way to the apartment on the other side of the floor. He knocked, waiting for either his brother or Archer to answer. Diarmuid couldn't help but feel a bit excited as the sound of footsteps could be heard from inside the room. It seemed that it was Archer who had went to answer. "Dia? What are you-?"

"You'll see here in a second", Diarmuid told the man as he let himself in and saw Cú mixing whatever concoctions he could make up on the spot. The hound looked up at him in confusion before shrugging and pulling out a third glass. "I'm going to make you proud, Cú!"

"Should I be worried? Because the last time you told me that you would make me proud was when you told me that you had gotten a girlfriend who kind of like, you know, threw your pride into a shit pile." The younger brother glared at the other man before sighing and telling him to sit down beside Archer on the couch. "So, what are you going to make me proud about?"

With that, Diarmuid took out the picture – him and Grainne on their last vacation together. He saw the two scoff simultaneously. The one thing they could agree on was that his ex was nothing but a witch. "And this is why the world created shot glasses and whiskey. Cheers, asshole." Archer laughed at the statement as they both started their weekly drinking. "Now go on before we start getting drunk. I want to remember this just in case if it really is something to be proud of, I can actually look back at this important moment."

"Okay, okay. Fine, watch this." The picture tore in two. Archer and Cú looked in disbelief as they saw the picture of him and his ex-girlfriend in two pieces. "I'm over her, and I think that my life will just be going uphill from now on." Another two pieces.

"Archer, I thought I just took my first shot. How exactly drunk am I? What the hell is going on?"

"You're not, Cú. Your little brother _actually_ tore that picture in _four_ pieces."

"...Holy shit."

Diarmuid grinned, satisfied with the results. "Arturia and I are now officially dating, so I assume you know what that means?"

"You finally move out?" both men questioned in sync. Diarmuid glared at them before shaking his head and turning to Cú, who took a double shot before sighing.

"I'm going to ask her out, aren't I?" Cú asked his brother, who nodded his head before giving a confused look finally taking in what the singer had stated. "What?"

"Who are you speaking of Cú?" Archer tilted his head.

"Yeah, our bet was that you had to get a lass, not ask a specific person out. I mean it's fine if you already have everything figured out and stuff, but if I may be so bold - who is it that you plan to ask out?"

Finally, Cú Chulainn finally figured out that he had accidentally let his secret out. _Shit_. Realizing there was no running or hiding, he decided to tell them. He took one more shot. He didn't know how the other two would react, but he _did_ know that he definitely won't be waking up tomorrow feeling very pretty. "Haha, you see~"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is shitty (and also the time it took for me to update!), but at least I got it finished ! Anyway, thank you to anyone who has patiently waited for this update! And especially everyone still reading or starting to read! Your support is what keeps me going! Thank you so much. It means so much to me.**_

 _ **~Assassin Number 9**_


	8. Cooking Up Some Fate-Cakes!

_**Cooking Up Some Fate-cakes!**_

 _Saturday Morning - October 15_

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Cu moaned as he lied in bed, hair in a messy heap and head hurting like hell. He groaned in pain, opening his eyes into a squint. "Ugh, I feel like shit. _Fuck_ , how much did I drink last night? I haven't felt this bad since three months ago when Archer and I went to that strip club." Resting his forehead in his hand, he shook himself a bit to help him wake up. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Who the hell is here, and why hasn't Diarmuid opened the door for them yet?" Cu Chulainn finally stood up, putting some black, leather pants on (not really caring if anyone saw him shirtless). Walking out of his room, he noticed the note that explained why Dia hadn't opened the door. _Cu, went out for breakfast with Arturia. Be back later~! Love ya, bro!_ "Come on, at least bring me back some damn pancakes if you're already going out for breakfast."

Descending the stairs from the loft, he made his way toward the door to the hallway. Finally opening it, it revealed the face of the one and only Jeanne, smiling happily with a slight blush on her face. Her hair was put into its usual braid, complementing the collared tank she wore along with a purple tie and purple shorts (for it was a rather warm, autumn day). The "hound" had to admit that the outfit suited her figure insanely well, but he decided to keep quiet on that. "Oh, hey, Jeanne. Dia and Artie aren't here right now. They're out eating breakfast somewhere." At this, the Frenchwoman giggled lightly, music to Cu's ears.

"Hehe, I know. Dia came over to our apartment this morning and told me that you would be home by yourself all day, _so_ I thought that it would be nice if we could hang out today since the lovebirds are being a bit selfish and only hanging out with each other. Well, only if you would like to that is. I mean, I can just go home if you want me-"

"No, no, you're totally fine, Jeanne. Come on in. Did you have breakfast yet?" Jeanne gave a wide grin and a "thank you" before sitting at the bar with a shake of her head. Cu Chulainn smiled before taking some pans out of their storage space. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make us something. Do you like pancakes? Because, I mean, I don't know about you, but I love me some good pancakes," She laughed.

"I love pancakes! Who doesn't love pancakes?"

"Inhumane monsters, who wouldn't love the fluffy goodness that is a pancake? And along with some maple syrup, ugh, I don't want to hang out with whoever doesn't like that." Jeanne chuckled at Cu's silliness. "Hey, it's true. Anyway~, what kind of pancakes do you like? I can make apple pancakes, blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes. I can make whatever you want."

"Hehe well, my womanhood is telling me to pick the chocolate chip pancakes," she laughed, earning a "wonderful choice" from the singer. She could only watch as he grabbed out everything he needed: pans, spatulas, ingredients. She never would have imagined that she would _ever_ meet Cu Chulainn, let alone be at his house while he made breakfast for the two of them.

"Making, making pancakes~," he hummed as he mixed everything up after heating up the stove. "Making pancakes for my sweet, little cake and me~." Jeanne chuckled.

"Is that going to be your next hit, new single, Cu?" A wide grin came upon his handsome features before it turned to an ornery expression. The French female could only wonder what was going through his mind at the time. What was he thinking?

He leaned closer to her, faces inches apart. Her face was beet red, like a volcano of color had erupted across her face. He whispered softly, "I don't know, my little cake. Would you like me to write you a song?" He studied her cheeks, red as they could possibly be. "You're rather adorable, you know that, little cake?" And within a second, a pancake-batter covered finger rubbed against her nose, leaving a streak of it on her face.

"Ah! Cu, you meany!" Jeanne exclaimed as she burst out laughing. "I'll get you back for that!" He snickered, opening the chocolate chips and pouring them in the batter. He turned around, not noticing his guest getting down from her seat and sneakily slipping her own finger into the batter. Before the hound had realized what was happening, a hand rubbed against his cheek. "Haha, I told you I would get you back."

Suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, an amused expression could be seen across his face. "Hey, I never said that I wouldn't fix it." Jeanne gave a confused glance before the man unexpectedly had his lips on her nose, getting the batter off of it. Letting her go, he exclaimed, "Mm, I love pancake batter~!" He rubbed off the batter on his face, licking his fingers after he did so. "You're cute, little cake."

She was frozen where she stood for a long moment before she finally shook herself out of her daze, determined to get him back. She looked at him, his back turned to her as he poured the batter into the pans. An idea popped in her head. It was _his_ turn to blush.

Embracing him from behind, Jeanne leaned her forehead into his toned and muscular back. _I knew he was muscular, but I never knew he was_ this _muscular!_ "Just to let you know, I would very much enjoy if you were to write a song for me. Maybe it would help you with getting over the writer's block that you were telling me about last Sunday." She felt his toned torso tense up, making her giggle.

 _G-goddamn! Why does she have to be so damn cute?_ He tried sounding as though everything was normal (which everything was certainly _not_ normal, speaking that the woman he liked now had him in a backwards hug). "Ha, maybe. Maybe I'll even sing it at my next concert just for you - make you get up on stage in front of everyone, too."

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't have enough money for a ticket to one of _your_ concerts. Trust me, if I did Arturia and I would have already had the experience. But I mean, that's how you make your money, right? You earn it off of all the profits from the concerts and tours and stuff like that?" Cu turned around wrapping his arm around her waist once more, almost as if the two of them were dancing.

"I don't really like talking about money - too much capitalism. Anyway~, I can get you and Arturia some front row seats if you really want. I get twenty free for friends and family, but I never really use them. So~, I can give you two some tickets for you and all of your friends." Jeanne's expression went from embarrassed to ecstatic within a second.

"Oh my gosh, really?! You would do that for us?!" Cu laughed and nodded. Suddenly, he twirled her around (actually dancing this time) and catching her into a pose that seemed like one of those salsa dancing poses when the guy has the rose in his mouth. "C-Cu?"

His breath drew closer to her ear. She could feel it against her cheek. What he said was barely a whisper, but she could still hear it. "I will, but only if you agree to go out on a date with me. The restaurant will be your choice. We can even go to that new French restaurant on the outskirts of the city if you so desire. I have heard a _lot_ of wonderful things about it. And knowing that you're _from_ France, it might make you feel a little more at home, even though you would be with someone you have only known for barely a week. Although in all honesty, it feels like we've been friends for years. But once again, it would be your call."

He twirled her and wrapped her in his arms once more. The two of them laughed before their eyes met in a silent moment and they just stood there, simply staring into each other. Their lips suddenly grew closer and closer and closer - inches, centimeters, millimeters apart. Jeanne's placed her hands on the back of his neck.

They could feel each others breaths upon their lips they were so close. They could feel each others hearts beating fast against them. They could finally feel their lips barely touch before they colli- "We're back~!" _Bam_! Well, that moment was over.

"Fuck! Sorry, Jeanne!" Cu exclaimed apologetically for losing his balance and falling on top of her. She forgave him before the two realized that they were not the only ones inside the apartment now. They looked towards the intruders – Diarmuid and Arturia, whose eyes were as wide as they could possibly be.

Arturia giggled, getting closer to Diarmuid to whisper in his ear. "I think we just interrupted the author's dirty thoughts." The Irishman laughed.

"What the hell just happened, or should I ask what the hell was _going_ to happen?" Jeanne and Cu stood straight with a blush upon both of their faces.

"N-nothing, it's none of your – is that a hickey?" It seemed the hound's attention to what had just happened was short lived, for he caught sight of a bright red bruise on his little brother's neck. The Frenchwoman beside him also could see quite a few similar marks upon her best friend's body. "I thought you two went to go get breakfast, not to a sex club."

The couple immediately grew red, their hands covering the marks. "If it's none of our business of what you were doing then why is it any of _your_ business of what _we_ were doing?" Diarmuid questioned. Everything grew silent for a moment before he spoke once more. "We even?"

"Not even close, sweetie," Jeanne spoke up. "I want a story. We were simply dancing." - which was true, she was only leaving out one thing. She watched as her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend glanced at each other in embarrassment. All was quiet until the pair broke out in a run and left the apartment, leaving Jeanne and Cu in complete and utter amusement. They couldn't help but laugh until they were both out of breath.

"W-well, when do you want to go out on our date, and _where_ do you want to go out on our date?" the singer questioned when they were both done laughing at what had just happened. Jeanne's purple eyes went up as she thought. Finally, she looked into his eyes once more.

"Well, I can get off early on Friday so we can go to that new French restaurant if that sounds good to you. I know they're only open on week days. I'm also free all of Saturday if you want to do something then too." She saw her crush give her a warm smile with a nod.

"Cool, I can pick you up around 5 if that's fine with you."

"Sounds great. I can't wait." The male and female gazed into each others eyes before the woman giggled. "So, you wanna keep on making pancakes?"

Cu chuckled. "Hell, yeah, little cake! Let's just try _not_ to waste too much of the batter." He once again rubbed some on her nose after scooping up a fingertip full. "But a little is fine." Jeannette laughed happily before wiping some batter on his face as well, earning yet another chuckle from the man. _How cute_ , he couldn't help but think.

* * *

Diarmuid and Arturia rode the elevator down to the lobby. Well, it looked like they were going to spend the entire day together, but they looked forward to this sudden change of plans. Their eyes met, a spark igniting, before the both of them jumped from the sudden ding of the elevator and opening doors. They hoped that nobody would come on for the rest of the way down.

Unfortunately, that wish was cut rather short, however, for there was already a passenger (two actually) boarding the lift. "Oh, hey, Dia!" the orange-haired male that had just walked on exclaimed happily. He wore a wide smile, his friendly personality obvious to every person who met him. "Oh, I see you have a lady-friend here. What's her name? How old is she? Is she being good to you? She better be or else I'm going to have to have a little chat with her." The teenager beside him shook her head.

Diarmuid grinned back, eyeing the beautiful female beside him who was blushing beet red. "Hello, Ottoman; hello, Felicity," the Irishman greeted to the two simply. Felicity gave a small wave and smile. "And to answer your question, this is Arturia. Arturia, this is Ottoman, and this is Felicity." With that, the blonde shook both of their hands. "So, where are you two off to?"

"We're going to the movies – gonna have some popcorn, some overly-expensive candy, some pop – and then we're going to hit some pubs," Ottoman exclaimed cheerily, earning an eye-roll from Felicity.

"Mom wanted me out of the house, and Zeon and Chilla wanted a bit of _alone_ time. So, here we are," she explained, earning a nod from Dia. "I knew that if I didn't make that clear that you would say something about us dating, which we _aren't_."

"Haha, and how do you know that I would say something of the such?"

"Because there are certain characteristics that you share with your ornery-ass brother, and teasing is definitely one of those characteristics," she laughed with a shake of her head. "How many damn times do I have to explain that to you?"

"I was just wondering for clarification, but that doesn't mean I still don't think that you two are dating in secret," Dia told her.

"How can we date if he's gay?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"Except like men."

"I don't like men!" Arturia glanced up at Diarmuid who was now laughing. She had to admit that the two did act like a married couple. "Anyway," Ottoman stated, obviously annoyed with Felicity's comment. "What are you two planning on doing?"

The couple glanced at each other before replying. "We don't really know yet. We didn't really plan on spending the entire day together, maybe just walk around the city."

"Bullshit, why are you still hanging out if you weren't planning on spending all day with each other?" Felicity questioned. The two rubbed the back of their heads.

"Haha well, it's a funny story actually." The elevator dinged once more, causing the passengers to look up at which floor they were on. To Diarmuid's and Arturia's relief, they had reached their destination. "Haha, maybe I can tell you another time. For now though, we must bid you both adieu." And with that, the couple exited elevator. "Thank god Felicity can drive. Otherwise, they would have followed us." Arturia giggled.

"Those two sure are something."

"Yeah, I know. They are always arguing like that," Dia nodded, opening the door of the apartment building for his girlfriend. "Milady," he bowed, earning a chuckle from his "little king", as he called her.

"You're such a dork, but thank you. If I was wearing a skirt or dress, I would curtsy," she winked. "Hm, do you know what sounds fun?"

"What sounds like fun, babe?"

"The zoo and aquarium."

"You mean the new one?"

"Yeah." Diarmuid smiled as he allowed the woman to grab his arm.

"You're right. It's not far from here. Do you want to go? I hear there's a really good restaurant there too." He looked down to see his girlfriend nodding her head happily. He laughed. "Well then, let's go," he said before earning a little kiss on the cheek from her.

"You're so good to me," Artie hummed before giving him a peck on the lips.


	9. Tickets to Fate

_**Tickets to Fate**_

 _October 15, Saturday Afternoon_

"Two tickets please," Diarmuid told the staff member as his hand was caressing his girlfriend's. The man in the ticket booth nodded and told him the amount it was, which he had told Arturia that he would pay for because what else would a gentleman do? With that, Diarmuid received the tickets and handed one to the petite blonde next to him. "Here you are."

"You're so good to me," she whispered to him for the second time that day, going on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It feels like we've been dating forever, does it not, Dia?"

"It does. We've only been together for a few days, but it feels like it's been years. And not only that, but I think my brother and your best friend were close to having a good-ole fashioned tongue wrestle." Arturia laughed at the statement, recalling the funniest look that she had ever seen on Jeanne in her life. Those two had been together since they were in second grade, and she had never witnessed the Frenchwoman so flustered. "They would make a rather cute couple though. I wonder if Cu had the balls to ask her out yet?"

The blonde glanced at him perplexedly with her emerald irises. "Was he planning on asking her out?" _Jeanne is going to freak out. Her celebrity crush has a crush on_ her. _What kind of ironic shit is this?_ She watched her boyfriend nod with a smirk. She almost gasped in excitement. "Oh, my god, are you serious? You know, he has been her all-time favorite artist since she first heard his debut single four years ago. She has loved his music ever since. In fact, she has posters of him all over her room. I can't believe he was going to ask her out! Wait, how did you find this out?"

"Well, the morning on the day we met he was yelling at me that I had to go out and find some friends or a girlfriend or something of the such, because I hadn't done so in a long time. We chatted about it for a bit before he told me that if I found a 'lovely, little lass', then he'd find one himself. That's why he spoke about him finding a girlfriend the first time you came to our apartment. Last night when he was having his weekly drinking night with Archer, I went over there and told him that he had to keep his side of the bargain." That wasn't exactly the truth, but he did not want the woman knowing of Grainne.

"Oh my god, I was kidding when I commented on him liking her! I guess he really was hitting on her," she exclaimed. "Anyway, can we go see the lions first? Pretty please? I love them." She held Diarmuid's arm like she was a young child clinging to her parents to get her something.

Diarmuid's face reddened. He would have never guessed that she would act as such. He couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. "Of course, we can go see the lions." With that, he watched as Saber's face lit up before she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the zoo map only a few feet away (forgetting that they _both_ had a map in their hand). "Haha, they aren't that far from here. Ooh, they have rides here! Can we ride some?"

"Heh, I was thinking the exact same thing. Oh, and there's the restaurant area, but I say we ride rides before we eat."

"And than make out afterwards," Arturia commented under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you'll find out later," she informed him before taking his hand once more. They made their way toward the lion exhibit hurriedly, because Artie just couldn't wait to see her spirit animal in physical form. On the way, she was yapping about how much she loved them and why she loved them, but Diarmuid's attention seemed to have slipped to the beauty he was hoping to...maybe his foster mother was correct when she had told him that he acted like his brother. He shook his head, trying to rid of the thought that had kept going to his mind even though he was well aware that doing such was impractical.

"Diarmuid, are you alright? You seem to be in a different world," stated his woman after she had noticed that he had entered into a daze. Once again, he shook his head violently like a dog trying to get water out of his hair. He blushed and nodded at the question. "Hehe, you weren't thinking naughty thoughts were you?" she jested, even though she assumed that that was what he was actually doing. He tended to do so when they were together..

"Ha, um, no. I mean, it's not like that that I would never think that, because you're se-ah, urm, beautiful, but we are only just getting to know each other as significant others so I do not want things to go too, you know, quickly." She giggled at his shyness (and especially giggled at the obvious lie in which he told). "Um, can we just hurry to the lion exhibit?" he questioned, clearly wanting to aim her attention towards something other than teasing him.

Arturia nodded, squeezing his hand and leaning against his body as they walked. She never realized just how much of a difference in height they were until that moment. Her head was quite a few inches below his shoulder. "You're too tall."

"Maybe you are just too short."

"But, you told me that you loved your women short."

"I'd be lying if I disagreed with that statement," he laughed with a bit of guilt. "But, I have my reasons for liking short lasses opposed to tall ones."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Men are normally taller than women, so if my girlfriend would be taller or almost as tall as me I would feel as though I would need to become more manly." This caused Arturia to laugh. Men had such weird reasonings for liking certain qualities, and this was definitely one of them. Although, she couldn't really say much because females tended to have just as strict characteristics in which they would want their future spouse to have. No, neither she nor Jeanne were very picky, especially with finding a man with money, but there were some that were so strict that they would never deserve such a man.

The two walked in silence until they reached their destination, and when they got there Arturia was basically fangirling and drooling over the "kings of the jungle." He could only wonder how she came to like them so much. He would have first guessed that her favorite animal would be a horse, but he guessed that it made sense. The only animal that would attract the liking of a king would be the animal king. "I wish I was a lion. Do you know amazing that would be? I could sleep all day without a care in the world, and hunt whenever and whatever I pleased, not having to worry about bills or rent or any shit like that."

"Heh, that would be pretty nice, but if you were a lion then I would have never met you so I am not in favor of that idea."

"Hm well then, you could be my mate, and all of the other lionesses around would be so jealous because I have the greatest mate of them all. Oh, and of course Jeanne and Cu would be there too, but I couldn't imagine them being lions."

"I could see them being domesticated dogs - maybe German Shepherds. But if we're staying with the wild animal theme, then wolves definitely."

"Hehe, most definitely. Well, Cu for sure a wolf. I could see Jeanne being either a white dove or a heron honestly. Something that doesn't hurt even a fly." The two chuckled as they walked (and created other odd parallel universes), allowing their footsteps to be the ones deciding their fate.

* * *

 _October 15, Sunday Evening_

The sounds of crickets chirping through the night sounded through the open windows, the blinds of them blowing from the wind going in through them. It had been around five hours that the couple had arrived at the small apartment, and luckily Jeanne was considerate enough to wait for the text that gave her the signal to come home (which still hadn't been sent).

It seemed that Saber had forgotten about making sure that her roommate knew when she could enter their living quarters safely without having to accidentally walk in on business she did not desire to have knowledge about. But, the shorter blonde was a bit distracted at the moment by the feel of lips against her own and the curious hands that explored her body. It was difficult to think about such a thing when she was (quite literally) pinned on the couch by intimacy. Love could do some strange things to the mind.

"You might want to wear a scarf tomorrow," Diarmuid informed her as he broke free from the kiss to get some oxygen in his lungs.

"Why? Is it supposed to be cold?" Arturia questioned, also forgetting that there were red marks all over her neck and shoulders. When she realized this, she blushed (one reason because she had forgotten about the makeout session the two had had that morning and the second reason is because there would be a bit of talk at the office on Monday). "Never mind," she mumbled as she stared into amused, amber irises.

"You're so cute," Diarmuid breathed, leaning in closer.

"Shut up, and kiss me already, will you?" she laughed at herself. With that, the gap between them closed once more. Although, they were interrupted by the sound of Arturia's ringtone. They parted as they jumped from the sudden sound. "Oh crap, Jeanne!"

She reached for her phone hurriedly that was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Oh my god, Jeanne, I am so sorry! Diarmuid and I got a bit distracted, and I forgot that you were still at Cu's apart-!"

"Who's Diarmuid? Do you need to tell me something, Artie? And Jeanne is at a man's home? Wow, how much have I missed?" a feminine voice called from the other end of the line.

Diarmuid watched as his girlfriend froze. He had not been able to understand what the woman on the phone responded. "Artie, is everything alright?"

"Ooh~! His voice is handsome! Let me speak with him, Artie! Please? _Please?_ "

Arturia's brain finally unfroze, and she exclaimed, "G-Guin?! Wh-why are you calling? I-I thought you were Jeanne! That was Jeanne's personal ringtone. I thought that-!"

"Oh yay! My plan worked! I thought that you would answer the phone more if you believed I was Jeanne. Yes, it only really works once, but that once was _so_ worth it! Now tell me everything, my darling! Seriously, I would like to know of this Diarmuid you are speaking of. Don't tell me that he has you pinned down on a couch in a suggestive position as the two of you tongue wrestle! I do not want my Artie becoming known as a little slut now."

Arturia glanced at the position her body was in - right arm tossed around her boyfriend's neck, legs around his waist and torsos pressed together. "Um…" she could only manage.

"Oh, I am only kidding. I know that you would never do such a thing without my permission! Anyway, I called to tell you that we were all going to visit in two weeks, but now that you mentioned everything we _must_ visit asap! So, expect us there in London by Friday!" Guin exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait a second, who do you mean by 'we'?!"

"Oh, you'll see! See you soon! Love you! Bye!" With that, the call was ended with Saber being rather frustrated at the fact that she had no idea how big of crew was going to be arriving on Friday and also by the fact that Guin had decided to come _earlier_ because the apartment was not designed to hold a gathering between a large group of friends (which she assumed to be coming).

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

Arturia hesitated at the question before sighing to herself, aggravation with her actions overwhelming her. "I need to learn how to fucking read who is calling."

"Why?"

The woman placed her hands on her face. "I think that our whole group of friends is coming for a visit on Friday, although I am unsure if they are. I just know that our friend Guin is bringing other people. And the reason why she is coming on Friday is because I thought she was Jeanne and let our relationship status slip, which I did not want her having knowledge of."

Diarmuid sat up, allowing his arms to rest. "Why's that?"

"She's one of those girls who just about stalks her friends' lives and relationships." The statement made Diarmuid laugh. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Hehe, I'm sorry."

"You're right; I'm not. You look too cute for me to not laugh."

"You're mean." With that, Arturia got up, immediately lying back down with her face in Diarmuid's lap. She felt his hand start combing through her hair (which she loved).

"Am I really?" he questioned, already knowing what answer he was going to receive.

"No." There was a moment of silence with the exception of Diarmuid's small chuckles. "Ugh, I hope that Jeanne has nothing going on Friday."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everybody! Sorry for the wait! I've just been extremely stressed and worn out lately with school and work! I know this chapter probably sucked, but I hope I can find my creativity back sometime soon. Look forward to the next chapter of either Crime of Fate or Of A King's Knight and Tears soon! Thanks for reading! Have a WONDERFUL Day!**

 **P.S. - The conflict of Jeanne's date and Guinevere and friends visiting was completely accidental.**


	10. Concurrent Fates

_**Concurrent Fates**_

 _October 20, Friday_

The loud clacking of heels sounded through the airport. They were quick and joyful like those of one of the women in movies running happily towards their love whom they had never met in person or maybe like a wife jogging to embrace her husband who had returned from war safely. Either way, the woman who was making her way through the building was excited. She was a good ten meters in front of her traveling companions, she was so anxious to be on her way to Fuyuki. "Come on, guys! Let's get going! Artie and Jeanne are waiting for us!" the brunette exclaimed as she finally slowed town to let her friends catch up.

"Guin, honey, I do not think that the plane will leave any earlier just because we get on it earlier. We do not have to hurry. Plus, we'll be there for at least two weeks. We'll have plenty of time to catch up with them. Trust me, babe. Everything will be fine," her fiancee, Lancelot, informed her calmly. "I know that you have been super worried about how they're getting along, but you shouldn't be. They are full grown adults with their own jobs and own apartment. Just calm down. We'll be there in no time."

Guinevere took his hand and sighed. She normally was not this worried. Usually, she was a tiny bit, but she had faith in her sisters from two different misters. However, ever since she called Arturia and learned about this Diarmuid person as well as the Cu who Jeanne was with, she was basically panicking to herself until she fell asleep. "Lancey-sweetie, I am scared that their decisions in men will not match their wits and charm."

"Jeanne is dating somebody? Who is- Ow! Marie! That hurt!" Gawain began to exclaim until he was interrupted by the short, white-haired woman to his left. "I was just wondering. She's like my little sister."

"Jeanne is older than you," Atalanta stated.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Atalanta." She shrugged at the response, turning her attention towards the happy, little Frenchwoman holding Guin's hands.

"O-M-G! No way! My beautiful, little Jeanne has found a man?! And Arturia as well?! Oh my goodness, why did you not tell me this, Guin? Come on! There's no time! Let's hurry! We must meet these men!"

Thus, Bedivere, Gawain, Tristan, Atalanta, Lancelot, Astolfo, Sieg, Siegfried, and Laeticia remained. "Uh-uh, h-hold up!" the two girls, plus Astolfo, exclaimed. The men gave one of their "ugh, women" groans, then quickly running after them.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautifuls~!" a sweet voice called out as thin arms wrapped around the two blonde secretaries. Jeanne and Arturia giggled at the affection shown from their boss's wife, Irisviel. It was odd how close the two were to her. She was almost like a second mom to the both of them. Every morning they would come in and Irisviel would have a big smile on her face as well as a big hug waiting for them. "Have any plans for this weekend? I want to make sure that you two are safe, so I need to know your entire weekend schedule!"

The gorgeous woman unwrapped them, walking between them and turning around to face them. Her smile was that of an angel's. They swore up and down that she could never do any harm. She was caring, thoughtful, and an amazing mother. Her beading red eyes looked at them with happiness as she waited for their answers.

"Well," Arturia began, remembering that she hadn't told Jeanne about their friends coming to visit. She put a smile on her face turning to Jeanne, who was beat red. _Why is she blushing?_

Jeanne could feel herself flushing. She bet that if she looked in the mirror she would be redder than any tomato she had ever seen. She recalled Cu saying that he did not want to tell Diarmuid about it, but that could have been the only way she would figure out. "D-did Diarmuid tell you? I had no idea you knew!" the Frenchwoman exclaimed nervously, heart beating fast.

Saber looked at her best friend in confusion, having no idea what she was talking about. She opened her mouth to ask, it seemed Iri had done it for her. "Oh? Know what? What is it?"

"W-well," she murmured embarrassingly. "I-I have a date tonight."

The two women gasped at the same time. Confusion turned to happiness in Arturia as she nudged her best friend, laughing. "Jeanne, I had no idea that you were going to go out with Cu tonight!" Jeanne's face somehow became an even darker shade as she realized her mistake. _Oh my goodness, Jeanne, you just gave it away! Why didn't you just let Artie speak?!_

"I was just going to say that our friends are...visiting...tonight." The room became silent as Arturia realized that Jeanne was going to be in deep trouble. Guinevere would never let the girl's poor soul hear the end of it. They could almost hear it now.

" _Oh my goodness! My baby Jeanne is missing her friends coming over for a man?! Oh Lord have mercy, things are changing at a pace in which I cannot keep up with. It seems like just yesterday she was slapping the skirts off of men when they took a step too close! Now, she's missing her best friends in the world for what? Men?"_

The poor girl would have to go through the same number of poems, songs, and cheesy Shakespeare excerpts on love that Guin knew. Arturia could hear the others' laughs clearly in the back of her mind. "Maybe you should reschedule?" the shorter blonde suggested as the different outcomes of Jeanne missing the first night they were visiting were finished playing out in their head.

"W-what?! No! No! This is our first date! I do not want to reschedule! I would much rather listen to hours and hours of Guin's brutal lectures about boys having cooties than have to call Cu and ask if we can postpone it! I really like him, and I think, I hope, he really likes me. I do not want to throw away my shot," she retaliated, her hands fidgeting and finding refuge with each other.

"Wait a second, are you talking about Cu Chulainn Ua Duibhne?" Irisviel interrupted out of the blue, earning their attention. They stared at her in surprise before nodding simultaneously. How did she know that they were talking about Cu Chulainn? "No way! He was speaking of you?! Haha, I guess I should have known – 'beautiful, kind, with the sweetest voice you could ever hear.' Oh my! Yes, definitely do not cancel! He was so excited this morning when I was speaking with him! I would hate for him to have to miss a date!"

Arturia and Jeanne turned their heads after giving each other a glance. "Y-you talked to him? A-and, he said that about me?" Jeanne questioned her, wanting to make sure that she was hearing correctly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that her husband's secretaries had no idea that she knew Cu.

"Um, how do you know him?" Artie asked the beautiful woman.

"Hmm? Oh, he's my son's best friend! You know, I'm older than I look! I try to maintain a fine figure and face! I'm sure you've met him if you've gone to their apartment complex, or at least heard of him. He's Cu's next-door neighbor."

Arturia and Jeanne looked at each other, trying to remember who lived right next to him. _"You must be close to him if you know how much of a handful he can be. Do you happen to be his best friend?"_

" _Ha, you must be kidding._ Me _best friends with_ that _personified trouble? Haha, yeah right. That was a good joke though. Ever think about seeking a career in comedy?"_

"Wait, is Archer your son?" Arturia questioned.

"Yep, that's him! Oh, those two are always together! They tend to deny their best friendship though," Irisviel clarified, causing the two girls to laugh. "Anyway, Cu seemed really excited about the date, so please don't cancel it. He hasn't had a date in so, so long, and I think going on one would be good for him. I think it would be great for you too, darling. He's such a gentleman when it comes to dates, and as I said he is really into you. You're a lucky lady to have gotten his attention."

Jeanne smiled with a red face. She could barely believe that she was going out on a date with her celebrity crush, but hearing all of the amazing things he said about her to Irisviel made her heart jump with joy. "Haha, yeah," she mumbled lightly.

* * *

Arturia finished putting the decorations and food bowls out for when her friends arrived as Jeanne was getting ready for her date with Cu, who would pick her up from their apartment complex. She noticed that her best friend wasn't listening to his music or any music for that matter, maybe because she could hear him singing in person. Or, maybe she was just so nervous that she hadn't thought of putting on music to calm herself. Whatever the reason, it made Arturia nervous, even though it wasn't her date.

Finally, the door of the Frenchwoman's room slid open, revealing her in a beautiful, short purple dress with long sleeves. She wore silver jewelry to complement the look as well as black heels and a circlet with a long piece that decorated her braid. Artie smiled at her, "You look gorgeous, Jeanne!"

Jeanne smiled. "Thank you. D-do you think that Cu will like it?" she asked quietly. Arturia nodded confidently, earning a pleased expression on Jeanne's face.

She looked at the clock - 4:50 it read. She could feel the butterflies hitting the edges of her stomach. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ She jumped at the sudden sound. He was early. Did that mean that he was excited about taking her out? Or, did he overestimate the time in which it took to arrive at the apartment? Hurrying to the door, she opened it slowly, as if trying to take her last nerve-calming breaths.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the door was then pushed open with insane force. She was pushed to the ground, falling on her behind. "Hello~!" the loud greeting came from a feminine voice – Guinevere. She had thought they wouldn't arrive until after she left. "Oh no! I am so sorry, Jeanne! I was just so excited to see you two that I pushed you- Oh! You look so snazzy this evening, my darling! Did you dress up just for us? You are absolutely gorgeous!" Guinevere complimented her as she helped the younger woman up.

"Urm, no, I, uh, actually am going on a-" she began, only to get interrupted by the rest of the gang coming in.

"Guin, did you push Jeanne?! How could you?! You probably got her dress all dirty!" Gawain hurried over to her side. "My apologies, Jeanne. Guin is a little hyper right now, due to how long it has been since we have seen you and Artie. Now, you didn't have to put that dress on just for me," he winked, causing her to roll her eyes with a giggle. This was how Gawain always acted around her.

"No, I-" Once again, she was cut off from her sentence as Astolfo and Laeticia hugged her.

"Jeanne, we missed you so much!" the two simultaneously exclaimed joyfully.

"Seriously though, why _are_ you so dressed up?" Astolfo questioned, his little fang sticking out. Everyone was looking at her (except for Arturia who was laughing at the situation). She blushed. She hadn't been expecting to see them, so she wasn't planning on telling them about her date. Arturia had told her that she would just inform the group that she was busy, but they had arrived before her date.

"U-um, well, I-I'm going out on a date with someone." She wondered if she should say who. They may think it a joke, speaking that he was the favorite singer of every single person in the apartment. "Y-yeah, someone," she murmured to herself with a red face.

"Someone? Who is this someone?" Lancelot interrogated. "Come on; it's not like we'll know them. I'm sure he's a super nice guy if he caught your interest. Now, come now; tell us who it is. What's his name? What does he do for a living? Does he live nearby or quite a ways away?"

"You'd know him," Saber commented out of the blue as Jeanne stalled from saying. "Trust me; he's not difficult to know," she laughed, causing Lancelot to tilt his head in confusion. He looked down at Jeanne, who looked nervous.

"We would?"

"Um-"

Three more knocks rang out throughout the room, causing Jeanne to try to sprint to the door. However, the heels on her feet wouldn't let her be quicker than Guin, who had been the one to win the race. "I got it!" she stated as her hand wrapped around the knob. With a speedy hand, she opened the door to reveal whoever it was that Jeanne was going on a date with. Jeanne covered her mouth in fear of what Guinevere would do when she realized who it was.

"Hello~!" the female greeted with momentarily closed eyes. "Are you my little Jeanne's da-te?" she stumbled, finally looking to see who it was. In front of her, a tall man with familiar blue hair and red eyes smiled at her. "W-wait," Guin said.

"Oh, hi. Um, is Jeanne home?" Cu Chulainn asked politely, not being able to see everyone in the room, due to the one in front of him. "We wouldn't want to be late for our reservations."

Everybody in the room stared at him, not believing what they were seeing. They stood their frozen in disbelief. The singer, Cu Chulainn, was at the door to Jeanne and Arturia's apartment, dressed up in a gray vest over a black button up along with gray pants.

Jeanne, seizing her opportunity to run out of the apartment with no comments about the man she was going on a date with, hurried to grab her purse and jacket then going to the door. "Ah, yes, I'm here. Sorry about that, I just needed to grab something," she sweetly told him. Her smile was wide and bright.

"It's no problem. We have time. Ready to go then?"

"Of course." Cu nodded happily as the two left the apartment, the singer waving everyone goodbye after saying hello to Arturia,, who couldn't get the amused smirk off of her face.

As they were walking down the steps of the apartment complex, Jeanne noticed that Cu was staring down at her. She looked up at him, her hands were kept around his upper-arm. "Cu? Is something wrong?" she spoke softly, noticeably waking him from his small daze.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking that you look stunning," he told her with hot ears. She kept looking up at him for a moment before her face grew red once again.

She grinned. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I was planning on updating yesterday (if you would like to know when I should be updating, I say so on my tumblr), but I had a horrible day yesterday and had no drive to finish this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading. You guys keep me going!**


End file.
